


Baby Mama

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Baby Mama Drama, Blended family, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hallucinations, Sick baby, The Other Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Stan made a decision that almost cost him everything. Find out what happens when his past decision comes back to haunt him.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Jenny Simons, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 246
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're 35 in this story.

Baby Mama

Chapter 1

Stan’s POV

“Oh Stan!” She moans. It’s another late night in the office. Wendy and I were finishing up a project that we’ve been working on for months. We’ve spent so much time together that we’ve gotten to know each other on a more personal level. Maybe a little too personal…

“Shh! Someone might hear us.” I whisper as I begin thrusting back and forth. I begin rubbing her breasts. I bite my bottom lip as I begin stroking faster, but then I start to slow down as I don’t want to cum too quickly. 

Wendy is beautiful. She’s about 5’5, thin with curves in the right places. Long dark hair and bright blue eyes. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to her when I first laid eyes on her. I ignored it at first. That changed tonight… 

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Wendy asks.

I nod. “Yes, this feels right...” But it’s so wrong. So, so wrong. I have a wife and child at home. My loving wife Jenny. We’ve been married for 3 three years and have a two year old daughter named Olivia. I feel guilty for cheating on her, but Wendy feels so good right now. Honestly, Jenny and I rarely have sex so Wendy is more than making up for the lack of that. 

“I’m glad you agree. God, I love you!” Wendy whispers as she kisses my forehead. 

I put her nipple in my mouth and begin to suck on it. “Mmm hmm...” I like Wendy, but I won’t lie to her and tell her I love her. I don’t want to lead her on too much. 

I begin stroking her faster than ever as I can feel I’m ready to cum now. Within five minutes, that’s exactly what happens. Wendy gets off of and kisses me. “Do we have to go?” 

I put my arm around her and let snuggle up next to me. “We can stay like this for a little while…” 

As much as I enjoyed Wendy, I felt guilty when I went home and confessed everything to Jenny. “You did what?” She shrieks just before slapping me in the face. 

“Baby, I’m sorry! I love you!” I try to take her hand, but she backs away from me. 

“How could you do this to me?” She starts to cry. “I want a divorce!”

I never thought I would hear those words come out of her mouth. I start to tear up as I really don’t want to lose my family. “We can work this out!”

She shakes her head. “I want you to leave!”

“What about Olivia?”

“She’s going to stay with me! We’ll work out custody and child support in court!”

“Jenny...I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you had sex with that slut!” She slaps me again. 

“I made a mistake. It won’t happen again!”

“You’re damn right it won’t! At least not to me! Now get out!” She pushes me towards the door. I stayed in a hotel that night. About two weeks later, I rented a condo. Wendy offered to let me stay with her, but I declined. That’s the last place I needed to go. 

Shortly after I moved out, Wendy quit her job. She didn’t give a two week notice, she just called and said she wasn’t coming back. I tried to reach out to her to find out why, but her phone was turned off. 

With Wendy gone, I figured there was no reason that I couldn’t get my wife back. Jenny and I ended up going to counseling. Most of it was us arguing and to be honest, it was a waste of money. 

“Of course I still love you Stan...I just don’t trust you!” Jenny yells as she wipes away her tears. I hate seeing her like this. I hate it even more that I’m responsible for her pain. 

I get down on my knees and take her hand. “I promise I’ll do better. I had a moment of weakness.”

“How do I know you won’t have another moment of weakness?”

“Because I love you and I’m committed to our marriage. I wouldn’t fight this hard for my marriage just to fuck it up again.”

It took about a year and a half, but Jenny let me move back in. Things are still tense between us, but I guess that’s to be expected. I’m doing everything I can to make Jenny trust me again. It will take time…

One Year Later…

Jenny and I just finished tucking Olivia in. We head to our room and get into bed. I start stroking Jenny’s hair. “So I was thinking...”

She smiles. “What were you thinking?” 

“I think we should work on having a son.” Jenny turns away from me. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing...”

The way she said nothing says everything. “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

She turns back towards me. “I don’t want to try for a son.”

I smile. “That’s cool. Maybe we’ll get another daughter. I’ll be happy either way.” I try to kiss her, but she covers my mouth. 

“You don’t understand. I don’t want anymore kids...” She looks away from me. 

“Why not?”

She shrugs. “I’m happy with it just being the three of us.”

“I thought you wanted 2 or 3 kids?”

“I did until I had one.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you changed your mind?”

“The subject never came up. Remember, we spent a lot of time trying to make our marriage work. Does that change things for you?”

I shake my head. “No, it doesn’t change anything. I respect your decision.” To say I’m bummed would be an understatement. I respect her decision, but I’m disappointed.

The next day at work, I’m still thinking about Jenny telling me she doesn’t want anymore kids. I can’t believe she changed her mind and didn’t tell me until now. I love my daughter, but I always dreamed of having a son. Now that dream is shot to hell. 

“Mr. Marsh, you have a visitor.” The secretary buzzes on the intercom. Funny, I wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Send them in.” 

“Hi Stan…” 

I look up and see Wendy holding a little boy. He looks about one. “Wendy!” I get up and give her a hug. “I haven’t seen or heard from you since you quit.”

“Sorry I had to do that.”

“It’s okay. Is this your baby? Congratulations.”

“Thank you. This is Jake…he’s yours.” My eyes widen. What the hell did she just say?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stan’s POV

I stare back and forth between Wendy and Jake. There must be some mistake. I finally decide to break the awkward silence. “Did you just say he’s mine?”

Wendy nods. “Yes. He is yours.”

I look at Jake again. There’s no way… “He can’t be more than a year old.”

“He’ll be two in three months.” Wendy informs me. 

I start to do the math in my head. My eyes widen. “Holy shit! He _IS_ mine!”

“I know.”

I examine him again. “He’s so tiny. May I?” I extend my arms to hold Jake. 

Wendy smiles. “Of course.” She hands him to me. Jake looks at Wendy and I see his bottom lip begin to quiver. I know what’s coming next. Within seconds, he’s wailing. 

I put him on my shoulder and gently rub his back. I remember doing this with Olivia when she was a baby. “Shh! It’s okay little guy, it’s okay. I’m your daddy. I won’t hurt you.” I whisper to him as I rock him a bit and he starts to calm down. “There you go. That’s a good boy...” I notice he’s shaking a bit so I stop rocking him and go back to rubbing his back.

“Be gentle with him please...” Wendy says nervously. 

I look at Wendy. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was trying to trap you. I know you wanted to work things out with your wife so I left you alone.”

“Then why come here of all places and tell me this?” She looks away nervously. “Wendy?” I notice she’s shaking too. 

“Because I need help stan. Financial help. I recently lost my job and I’m behind on paying Jake’s medical bills.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Medical bills? Is he sick?”

She nods slowly. “He has congenital heart disease and cerebral palsy. He’s already had two heart surgeries.” She takes him from me and shows me a scar on his chest.

“Poor little guy...” I squeeze his tiny hands. I should’ve been there to hold his hand…

“I was living with my boyfriend, but he turned out to be a complete psycho, so I left him. So we’re now homeless too.” I notice she’s tearing up. 

“I wish you would’ve told me the moment you found out you were pregnant.” I tell her gently. I’m a little pissed at her, but she seems like she’s been through a lot so I’m going to go easy on her. 

“I was afraid.”

“Why? I would’ve helped you not harmed you.”

I notice a tear drop from her eye, but she quickly wipes it away and then looks down. “I thought you would make me get an abortion and I didn’t want that.”

I lift her chin up. “Hey now, I wouldn’t make you do something you didn’t want to do.”

She smiles a bit. “Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“I would love to help pay Jake’s medical bills. Forget that, I’ll pay it completely. I make plenty of money.” I think for a minute. “I have to talk this over with Jenny first though.”

She backs up a bit. “Like I said, I don’t want to come between you two.”

“I have to tell her about the baby.”

She nods. “I know. I promise, I don’t want child support and you don’t have to help raise him if you don’t want to. I just need help with the bills.”

I chuckle a bit. “I want to be part of my son’s life.”

“Really?”

I smile and nod. “Yes. Regardless of how he came into this world, he’s still my flesh and blood. I want to be there for the little guy.” I squeeze Jake’s hand. 

“Thank you Stan!” She hugs me, maybe a little too long. I don’t say anything because I know she’s crying again. When she pulls away, I notice my shirt is a little wet. “You’re such a decent guy. Jenny is lucky to have you!”

I put my hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll find someone one day. I would like to meet anyone you date moving forward though.”

She seems taken aback. “Why?”

I smirk. “Because I don’t want just any old dude around my son.” I mean she said her last boyfriend was a psycho and she obviously had him around my kid. I need to make sure that doesn’t happen again. 

Wendy nods in agreement. “Fair enough.”

I look at Jake and smile. I love this little guy already! “I always dreamed of having a son. Thank you for this gift.” Jake starts crying. “Aww, what’s the matter buddy?”

“He might be hungry.”

“Can I feed him?”

“I’m still nursing and I didn’t bring any bottles.” She sits down and whips out one of her breasts and struggles to get Jake to latch on. I won’t lie, it looks better than the last time I saw them. What am I saying? I clear my throat and turn my head. 

“Umm...I’ll give you two some privacy...” I leave the office closing the door behind me. I still have some questions for Wendy, like why did she quit her job here so abruptly? I know that time will come, but for now I’ll focus on Jake as he’s the priority right now. I’m afraid of what Jenny’s reaction is going to be…

That evening, when I get home, I find Jenny in the kitchen washing dishes. “Hi honey, how was your day?” She asks. 

I sigh. “We need to talk...”

She frowns at me. “I don’t like the way that sounded...”

She just made this even harder. “You may want to sit down.”

She folds her arms. “What’s going on stan?”

I sigh again. “I know we agreed to never bring her up again, but-“

“This better not be about Wendy!” She interrupts me and puts her hands on her hips. 

I nod slowly. “Unfortunately, it is. She came by the office today.”

I can see the look of anger in her eyes. “Did you sleep with her again?”

I shake my quickly. “No, of course not! But she did drop a huge bombshell on me.”

“What?”

“She has a baby…my baby.”

Jenny’s eyes widen and then I’m met with a slap in the face. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

“I wish! I met him today.”

She slaps me again. “Him? So now you have a son that you wanted to try for! You already knew about this didn’t you?” She tries to slap me again, but I grab her arm to restrain her. 

“Jenny, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she was pregnant. She never told me.”

She jerks her arm away. “How do you know the kid is even yours?”

“The timing adds up.”

“That doesn’t mean shit! That bitch is lying! Ugh, she just can’t let us be happy!” She shoves me as hard as she can. I swear she’s even angrier than when I told her about the affair.

“I don’t think she’s lying.”

“Then make her get a paternity test to prove it!” Jenny orders. 

I nod. “I’ll do that.”

“If this kid isn’t yours, I never want to hear the name Wendy again! Do you understand me?” She turns to leave, but I stop her. 

“Yes honey. I’m sorry I keep hurting you. I’m just as surprised as you are!”

She pushes me away. “Whatever! I’m going to bed! You can sleep in the guest room!” She storms upstairs to our room and slams the door shut. I hope she didn’t wake up Olivia…

Well, now that the cat is out of the bag, it’s time for me to reach out to Wendy. She gave me her number before she left the office. I decide to send her a text message.

_Hey, I hate to ask this, but, can we do a paternity test?_

I hope she’s okay with me asking this. I don’t think she’s lying, but I’m only asking for Jenny’s sake. What the hell have I gotten myself into…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stan’s POV

“I knew she was lying!” Jenny snorts. We’re at a lab waiting to do the paternity test. We’re supposed to meet Wendy here, but she hasn’t shown up yet. 

“Why do you say that?”

She looks around then at me. “Because she’s not here! Of course she won’t show up because she doesn’t want her lies exposed!”

“Maybe she’s just running a little late baby.”

Jenny rolls her eyes. “How convenient!”

Just then Wendy shows up carrying Jake in his car seat. “Hi guys, sorry I’m late.” She says out of breath. 

“Mendacious little bitch...” Jenny mumbles. 

“Jenny!” I look at Wendy. “Why were you late?”

“I...umm my car.” Wendy says nervously. “I was having car trouble so I caught an Uber.”

My eyes widen. “You had my son in an Uber? Oh Wendy!” I take Jake out of his car seat and rock him. “How’s daddy’s little man doing?”

“Don’t get too attached, I don’t think he’s yours.” Jenny tells me. 

“He is.” Wendy states. 

“How can you be so sure of that? He doesn’t seem that old unless you and Stan slept together again when we were working on our marriage!” Jenny glares at Wendy. 

“I know he’s small, but that’s because of his health issues.”

“Stan also said you were living with your boyfriend.”

“EX boyfriend.” Wendy corrects her. 

“How do you know he’s not the father?”

“I was already pregnant when we met.”

“So what did you try to pass it off as his? Slut…”

Wendy shakes her head. “No, he knew the deal.”

“So why didn’t you stay with him? Hmm? Why are you harassing my husband?”

Wendy looks away. “I’d rather not get into that.”

“Jenny, stop please!” I step in. “You’re going to make this more awkward than it already is.”

“Give her back the baby then! I don’t want you getting attached to him and then be devastated when the results come back that he’s not yours!”

“You’re being petty.” 

“I’m looking out for you! I don’t trust her one bit!”

“Jenny, I’m sorry that this happened. It wasn’t planned-“ Wendy begins to say.

“Shut up! Just shut the hell up!” Jenny shouts, which causes Jake to cry. 

“Shh!” I start rocking him. I glare at Jenny. “Please keep your voice down, you’re scaring Jake.” I notice Jake shaking. “Why does he keep shaking like this?” I ask Wendy. 

“I-I don’t know.” Wendy rubs Jake’s hand. 

“Maybe we should get that checked out.”

“He’s fine Stan!” She immediately takes Jake from me.

“Wendy Testaburger?” The nurse calls out. Thank goodness because things were starting to get ugly! Wendy heads towards the nurse. I turn to Jenny. 

“Are you coming too?”

She shakes her head and crosses her arms. “I’ll wait out here.” I nod and head back with Wendy and Jake. 

Once the test is done, we head back out to the waiting area. Jenny is on her phone, but looks up when we come out. “So now what?” She asks. 

“We’ll have the results in a few minutes.” I inform her. 

She stands up and pulls me into a hug. “When this is over with, I don’t want to hear about her again. Do you understand me?” 

“I can’t do that if he’s mine, you know that.” 

“But he’s not. Look at him!” She points at Jake. “He doesn’t look anything like you.” 

“He looks like Wendy.”

“I don’t know about that.” She glares at Wendy and Jake. “I think she’s lying about his age too. There’s no way that child is almost 2!” 

“Like Wendy said, he has health issues. I know she isn’t lying because I’ve seen the scar on his chest from his open heart surgery.”

Jenny rolls her eyes. “I bet that was fake.”

“Come on Jenny. Be nice.” 

“I don’t trust her and you shouldn’t either!” 

I put my hands on her shoulders. “It’s not about her. It’s about that little boy.”

“Ms. Testaburger, Mr. Marsh, here are your results.” One of the staff members tells us as she’s about to hand an envelope to Wendy. 

“Let me see.” Jenny immediately snatches the envelope and opens it. She stares for a few moments. I can’t tell if she’s angry or relieved. 

“Jenny…?” 

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. “He yours!” She slaps my chest with the envelope.

“I’m really sorry Jenny…” Wendy tells her gently. 

Jenny glares at Wendy before moving closer to her. “There’s something I’ve wanted to give to you for a long time.” 

Wendy raises her eyebrow. “What?” Jenny punches Wendy knocking her and Jake to the ground. Jake starts crying.

“JENNY!” I rush over and immediately grab Jake to console him. “Shh! It’s okay, you’re okay little man!” 

“You scheming bitch!” Jenny grabs Wendy’s hair. “You won’t be happy until you completely ruin our marriage, will you?” She tries to hit Wendy again, but Wendy puts her arms up to block her face. 

“Jenny, stop it!” I tell her as I set Jake in the car seat. Before I can break up the fight, I see Jenny kick Wendy who’s now in the fetal position.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I promise I won’t do it again! Just don’t hurt me or my baby!” Wendy cries out. 

“SHUT UP!” Jenny screams. I grab her to restrain her. 

“That’s enough Jenny! This isn’t going to solve anything.” 

“Don’t you dare try to defend her!” 

“I’m not, but you can’t do this! She can press charges.”

“I don’t care!” 

“Is she worth going to jail for? You just assaulted her and while she was holding the baby!” I let go of Jenny and kneel down beside Wendy who’s still curled up in the fetal position. “Wendy, are you okay?”

She shakes her head. “Don’t let him hurt me or the baby.” 

“Him?” I look over at Jenny. Why did she call Jenny “him”?

“I didn’t mean it! I swear!” Wendy continues to cry.

“Didn’t mean what?” 

“Please don’t let him hurt me again…”

“Wendy…”

“Well Stan, I see where your priority is…” Jenny grabs her purse and heads towards the toward. I stop her before she gets too far.

“Jenny, there’s clearly something wrong here.” 

“She’s fine! It’s all an act! For fuck’s sake, I didn’t even hit her that hard!” 

I look at her hand. “Your knuckles are bleeding.” 

She looks at her hand and shrugs. “Okay, maybe I hit her harder than I thought! But she’s fine!”

“I better get you an icepack.”

Jenny shakes her head. “Don’t bother! I’m going to pick up Olivia!” 

“You shouldn’t drive until you calm down!” 

“I’m fine! We’ll discuss this at home!” She leaves. 

I kneel down next to Wendy. “Wendy?” I lightly shake her. “No one is going to hurt you.” I tell her gently.

“He’ll hurt my baby.” She sniffles. 

“Jake is fine. I put him in his car seat.”

She looks up at Jake and the first thing I notice is her bloody nose. “My baby’s okay?” 

I nod and smile. “Yes, I won’t let anyone hurt him.”

“You won’t?”

“No. He’s my son too, nothing is going to happen to him on my watch.”

She turns towards me. “Stan?”

“Yes, it’s me Stan. What the hell is going on with you? Who is he?” 

“What?” 

“You kept saying don’t let him hurt me or my baby. Who are you referring to?” 

She wipes her eyes. “Nothing.” 

“Wendy?” I take her hand, but she pulls it away. “Talk to me. Is it your ex boyfriend? Did he beat on you and Jake?” I swear if I find out this douche harmed my son…

“Let it go Stan.” She touches her nose. “Oh God, my nose is bleeding again!” She wipes her nose on her sleeve. 

“You said your ex turned out to be a psycho. Is that how? Was he abusive?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. The only thing that matters is that Jake and I are safe now.” She picks up the car seat. “I have to go.” She heads for the door.

“Wait! Where are you two staying?” 

“At a hotel for now. Bye!” She rushes out. There’s something is up with her and I’m going to find out what it is…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenny’s POV

After leaving the lab, I go to visit my best friend Lola. “Hi Jenny!” She greets me. I let out a sigh. “What’s the matter?”

“My marriage is over!” I sob. 

“Oh no! Come in!” I follow her inside. “Did Stan cheat on you again? That pig!”

“He has a baby with Wendy!”

“Wendy? I thought I got rid of her?”

I shake my head. “She’s back and with her kid!”

“How is it Stan’s? Unless he found her and had another affair…”

“The baby is a product of the last affair.”

“That was years ago!”

“He’s almost two.”

Lola hugs me. “Oh Jenny, are you sure it’s Stan’s? It’s strange that she would wait so long to tell him.”

“I made him get a paternity test. It’s his!” I continue sobbing. “Now he has the son he always wanted and my marriage is over.”

“Did he tell you he wants a divorce?”

I wipe my eyes. “No, but there’s no way we can stay married. He has a kid with another woman.”

“But he didn’t know. You guys worked so hard to get things back on track.”

“It wasn’t even worth the time or money.” I wipe my eyes. “He clearly feels something for her. You should’ve seen the way he defended her after I hit her.”

“You hit her? Good for you!” Lola chuckles. 

“Stan didn’t think so. Wendy started spazzing out talking about don’t let “him” hurt me or my baby.”

“Oh so she was putting on an act for Stan?”

I nod. “Yes and he fell for it! I left because there was no way I was going to watch him with his new family.”

“It sounds like you’re giving up.”

“What choice do I have? His son is sick and she wants money. As much as I want to tell him no because it’s my money too, it would be cruel! He has a new focus and I can’t compete with that.”

“That’s BS! You still have a child with Stan too! You’re the one with the ring, not Wendy!”

“But how long before she gets her hooks into him and he leaves me for her? She’s going to use her sick son to her advantage.”

“Don’t let her! You love Stan, right?”

“Of course I do!”

“You still want to be his wife, right?”

“I do, but-“

“No buts!” She shakes me. “Fight for your marriage! Don’t let Wendy come between you two! She tried before and didn’t win so don’t let her this time!”

“It’s different this time.”

“I can always make her disappear again...” Lola suggests. 

“You see how well that worked out...”

She shrugs. “I’ll make sure it’s permanent this time. You know I can make it happen.” I still don’t know the details of what she did last time and I really don’t want to know. I just know she has the money and influence to get rid of her.

“Umm...I’ll let you know if I need that kind of help. I better go pick up Olivia.” I stand up. 

“Call me if you need anything at all.”

“I will. Thanks for listening!” We hug and I head out. 

Stan’s POV

I’m out with Kyle and Kenny having drinks. I’m catching them up on what’s going on in my life. “So what are you going to do?” Kyle asks.

“I’m going to be a father to my son.” I inform them. 

“You said you haven’t been able to get in touch with Wendy since you got test results, right?” 

“That’s true.” I’ve been trying to call Wendy so we can figure out custody and child support, but she’s not picking up or returning my calls. I can’t stop thinking about them. “I need to find out what hotel they’re staying at.”

“What about Jenny?” 

“She’s so pissed! She won’t talk to me. She cries every time she looks at me. I didn’t realize how badly I fucked up.” I place my hand over my face and shake my head. 

“I hate to ask this, but why didn’t you use protection?” Kenny asks. 

“We were so caught up in the moment. I wasn’t thinking.”

Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder. “Come on dude, haven’t I raised you better than that? If you’re going to step out on your wife, use a rubber! Why do you think I’ve never gotten another woman pregnant?” Kenny is married to Bebe, but is a serial cheater. I’m honestly surprised he only has two kids and they’re with his wife.

“Dude, you’re not helping.” Kyle steps in. 

“He wouldn’t be in this mess if he took the time to put on a condom.”

I let out a sigh as I take a sip of my beer. “I’m worried about them. Especially Jake. I don’t know the full extent of how sick he is. She just told me he’s had a few heart surgeries. Plus he’s really little. I don’t know if he’s eating properly.”

“Maybe she’s starving him...”

I glare at Kenny. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s possible. My mom use to starve us because she chose to spend her money on drugs and alcohol.”

“Wendy isn’t like that.”

“How do you know?” Kyle asks. “You don’t know that much about her.” He has a point.

“Yeah and you said she lost it when Jenny knocked her down.” Kenny reminds me. “It could’ve been a side effect from drug use or she was drunk.”

“I think she was dealing with an abusive boyfriend. She said she had one but he turned out to be psycho. I think was beating on her and Jake. If that’s true, I’ll kill the bastard myself!”

“She could be lying to get your sympathy.”

I glare at Kenny again. “That sounds like something Jenny would say.”

“Kenny has a point. I would be careful with her.” Kyle adds in. “You never know what her true intentions are.”

“I’m not worried about what her intentions are. I just want to raise my son and not just financially.”

“Dude, I think you’re fucked this time. At least as far as your marriage goes.” 

Tell me something I don’t know Kenny. “I do too. I can’t take this back.” 

“I’m surprised she didn’t kick you out again.” 

“She won’t talk to me so that’s even worse.”

“You might as well get prepared to sign the divorce papers.”

“Child support for two kids…damn Stan, I’m glad I’m not in your shoes!” Kenny laughs. 

“Kenny!” Kyle gives him the death stare. 

“Sorry. Blame the liquor!” 

“Let me know if you need a place to stay.”

“I won’t need to.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s going to work out. I don’t know how, but I know it is.” Just then, my phone rings. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Wendy. I have to take this, I’ve been waiting to hear from her.” I step outside to answer the phone. “Wendy? Where the hell have you been?” 

“Stan, I need your help. Can you come to the South Park Inn right away?” She sounds really nervous.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen to Jake?”

“I’ll see you when you get here.” She hangs up. I explain to the guys that I have to leave. I send Jenny a text because it’s the right thing to do explaining things (as vague as they are) to her. The last thing I need to put a bigger strain on our strained marriage. I have to figure out how to work things out. But for now, I have to make sure my son is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stan’s POV

I pull up to the hotel and I see Wendy standing out front with some woman and Jake. I’m assuming the woman is someone that works at the hotel. I get out the car. “Wendy? What’s going on? Is Jake okay?”

“Jake is fine.” I take Jake from her. I see Wendy looking over my shoulder. “Hi Jenny.”

I turn and see Jenny who doesn’t look happy. I guess she wanted to check to make sure I’m not lying to her. “Oh hey, you got my text?”

She nods. “Obviously, that’s why I’m here.” She replies coldly. She looks at Wendy. “So why did you call my husband anyway? What was so urgent?”

Wendy looks at the woman nervously, then at Jenny. “I-I…umm…I’ve been kicked out of the hotel.”

“Why?” 

“I’m the hotel manager, Angela.” The woman introduces herself. “She’s been here for 30 days and her card that’s on file has declined. She can’t stay unless she can pay the bill.” 

“How much is the bill?” I ask her. 

“Stan!” Jenny glares at me. 

“The bill is $1,965.” Angela replies. Damn, I had a feeling it was going to up there.

Jenny turns to Wendy. “Do you have cash on you?”

Wendy shakes her head. “None.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it.” I smile at her. 

“No you won’t!” Jenny steps in. 

“Jenny, she’s staying here with Jake.” I tell her trying to rationalize my decision. 

“This isn’t your problem. We’re not made of money, you know?” She has a point. We’re well off and can afford to take care of it, but I can’t cover every bill that Wendy can’t afford. At the same time, I don’t want her and Jake out on the street.

“We can help her out this one time.” 

“You’re paying Jake’s medical bills. That’s her one time help!” 

“This isn’t the same thing and you know it.” Jenny isn’t thinking clearly. There’s going to be plenty of times where I’m going to have to take care of expenses for Jake. She’s going to have to get use to it, but I know how isn’t the time to bring it up. 

Jenny pushes me out of the way and approaches Angela. “I’m sorry to waste your time ma’am, but we can’t pay this bill.”

Angela nods. “Then Ms. Testaburger can no longer stay here.” She looks at Wendy. “Either you set up a payment arrangement or we’ll see you in court to get our money.” She goes inside the hotel. 

Jenny gets in Wendy’s face. “Why did you call Stan for this?” 

“Because I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Wendy replies looking down. 

“What about your parents? Can’t you stay with them?” 

Wendy shakes her head. “My parents are dead…”

“Don’t you have friends?”

“I don’t want to impose.” 

Jenny laughs. “But you’re okay imposing on Stan…a married man may I remind you.” 

“I don’t want to impose on Stan.” Wendy looks at me. “I was wondering if you could keep Jake tonight.”

My eyes light up. “Really?” 

She nods. “Yes. I don’t have anywhere to go, but I don’t want him out in the cold with me.”

“I’m not really prepared for an overnight visit, but we’ll make it work. I would love to have the little guy over.” I look at Jenny. I can’t tell if she’s pissed or not. “Are you okay with this?” 

Jenny shrugs. “Do I have a choice? He’s your son.”

“I won’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine Stan.” 

I turn to Wendy. “So where are you going to stay?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll be okay.”

“Good night.” Jenny tells her trying to rush to get rid of her. I shake my head at her. Now isn’t the time for her cattiness. 

I give Jake a kiss on the forehead when I feel something odd. I pull up his hat and that’s when I notice a huge bump on his head. I glare at Wendy. She has a lot of explaining to do. “Umm, Wendy…why is there a bump on Jake’s head?” 

“He had a concussion.” 

“A concussion? What the hell happened and why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Do you really have to ask?” She looks over at Jenny.

“What?” Jenny asks with a confused look on her face. 

“When you hit me, you accidentally hit Jake too.” 

Jenny gasps and covers her mouth. “Oh my God, really?” She puts her hands down. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit him!” 

“It’s okay. If I were in your shoes, I would be pissed off at me too.” 

Jenny shakes her head. “It’s not okay! I shouldn’t have hit you while you were holding the baby. I let my anger get the best of me. Again, I’m sorry.” 

Wendy smiles. “Thank you. I should get going.” She looks at me. “I’ll call you tomorrow about picking up Jake.” She grabs her bags and begins to walk away. 

“Wendy wait!” I call out to her. 

She turns around. “Yes?” 

“Hang on a second.” I pull Jenny aside. “I think we should let Wendy stay with us too.” 

Jenny’s eyes widen. “WHAT?” 

“Just for tonight. She doesn’t have anywhere to go. She can stay in our guest room.”

“No way!” 

“She’s still nursing Jake. It will be easier for him.” I explain to her. 

Jenny raises her eyebrow. “Why is she still nursing him if he’s almost two?” 

“I don’t know. That’s not the point. I don’t want to tear Jake away from his mom.”

She rolls her eyes. “You know, eventually that will happen once you guys get some kind of custody agreement in place.” 

I nod in agreement. “I know, but right now he’s so little and vulnerable. He needs his mom. Just for tonight.” 

Jenny turns away from me. “You’re really asking a lot here...”

“I know and I’m sorry to put you in this position.” I take her hand. “I know we still have a lot to work out between us, but it’s only for tonight. I just can’t allow the mother of my son to be out in the cold.”

Jenny lets out a frustrated sigh. “Fine.” She looks at Wendy. “You can stay with us…one night only.” 

Wendy hugs Jenny, which I can tell is awkward for Jenny. “Thank you. I promise I’ll find somewhere else to go tomorrow.”

I hand Jake to Wendy. “I’ll get your bags. Where did you park?” 

“My car got towed.” 

“I remember you said you were having car trouble. Is that why it was towed?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Oh…” I turn to Jenny. “Do you mind if she rides with you?”

Jenny gives me the side eye. “I think it would be best if she rides with you and Jake. Don’t you think?” 

“Okay.” I kiss her on the cheek. “We’ll chat when we get home, okay?” 

“Uh huh…” 

“Thanks again Jenny.” Wendy thanks her again. I then help Wendy with her things as Jenny drives off in her car. This could be an interesting night…

Jenny’s POV

Once I get in the car, the first thing I do is call Lola and fill her in on what happened. I told her about Stan’s text. I wanted to ignore it, but Lola insisted that I show up that’s why I did. “You did the right thing by showing up. Did you play nice like I told you to?” Lola asks. 

“I tried. Now she’s staying at our house tonight.” 

“This is even better!” 

I frown. “How can say that? I don’t want that bitch in my house!” 

“You know the old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?” 

“That doesn’t mean she has to be in my house!” 

“Continue to play nice. Find out her weakness and then we can go in for the kill.”

“I’m sure her weakness is whoever that “he” was she was referring to when I hit her.”

“Find out who he is. Let me know if you need me to get involved.”

“I’ll be fine as soon as I get that bitch out of my house!”

“Drop the attitude! It won’t do anything but turn Stan off from you completely. What will happen after that?” 

I sigh. “He’ll leave me for Wendy.”

“Exactly! If anyone should leave, it should be you, but I know how much love him.” 

“That’s why I’m putting up with this shit. It’s so hard! I wish she didn’t have that baby.” 

“If things work out, you may be the one who ends up raising that baby with Stan while Wendy ends up with nothing.” 

“We’ll see.” I pull up in the driveway. “I better go, I just got home.” 

“Good luck.” I hang up. I sigh. Lord, give me strength to deal with this woman in my house…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendy’s POV

I’m settling into the guest room at Stan’s house. I lie Jake down on the bed and put a pillow beside him. I touch his cheek when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Stan walks in the room. “Hey. I just wanted to make sure you two are settled in.” 

“We’re fine. Thanks again Stan.” 

“No problem.” He goes over to Jake and rubs his back. “Are you sure he’s okay like that?” 

“He’s fine. He’s always slept on a bed. I just put a pillow beside him so he doesn’t roll off.”

Stan raises his eyebrow. “You didn’t have a crib at your old place?” 

I shake my head. “I couldn’t afford one.” 

“That boyfriend you were living with couldn’t either?” 

I yawn. “I’m a little tired Stan, plus I need to feed Jake before I go to sleep.”

Stan puts his hands up in defeat. “I get it, you don’t want to talk about your ex.” He kisses Jake. “Goodnight Little Man.” Stan puts his hand on Jake’s forehead and then frowns.

“Is something wrong?” 

“He feels a little warm.”

“Really? He doesn’t feel warm to me.” I feel Jake’s forehead and he feels fine. 

“He does to me.” 

Just then, Jenny comes in the room and she doesn’t look happy. I hope she doesn’t hit me again. “Stan, can you let Wendy get some rest. I’m sure she has a big day of looking for a place to stay tomorrow.” 

“Jenny, come feel Jake’s forehead and tell me if you think he feels warm.”

“Stan is overreacting.” I chuckle. 

Jenny touches Jake’s forehead and looks at me. “He’s warm.”

“That’s it, I’m going to take his temperature!” Stan announces as he leaves the room. 

“You’re really overreacting!” I yell out to Stan. 

Jenny glares at me and folds her arms. “Why aren’t you? This is your baby…your baby with health issues, remember?” She asks just as Stan comes back in the room with a thermometer. 

“Jake being warm has nothing to do with his health issues.” 

“His temperature is 99.” Stan informs us. 

“See? No fever!” 

“It’s a low-grade fever. We need to keep an eye on him.”

“You’re aware that kids get sick, right? Even babies.” Jenny glares at me again. 

I pick Jake up and cuddle him. “I know. Jake is okay, I know when my baby is sick.” 

Jenny rolls her eyes. “Let’s leave her be Stan, she knows everything.” She takes Stan’s hand and leads him to the door. 

“I’ll check on Jake in morning.” Stan tells me just before he closes the door. 

I rock Jake until he falls asleep. Once he’s a asleep, I put him down and tuck him in. My phone rings. I get nervous when I see the number that pops up. I want to ignore it, but I know he’ll keep calling until I pick up. “What?” I answer. 

He laughs. “I should’ve known you would run home to your hometown! God, you’re such a loser!” 

“I have to go Clyde.” It’s my ex boyfriend, Clyde Donovan.

“Where are you staying? I know you’re not at the hotel anymore since I froze your accounts.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Don’t be like that baby. I just want you back…just you. You can leave the brat wherever.”

“He’s not a brat!” I yell. 

“He was in the way of our relationship! You should’ve just let him die in hospital, he was close to it anyway!” 

“No he wasn’t! That’s a terrible thing to say!” I start to cry.

“Whatever, just come back home!” 

“NO! I don’t want to be with you anymore!” 

“I don’t take kindly to bitches that leave me. You’re going to regret this!” He threatens. 

“I would’ve regretted staying with you. Jake and I were in danger!” 

“All you had to do was get rid of him and we could’ve been happy. Maybe even had a child of our own.”

“Goodbye Clyde!”

“Don’t you dare-“ I hang up before he can finish his sentence. I bury my head in my hands and sob. Why can’t he just leave me alone?

“Wendy?” I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn and see Jenny. 

“Jenny? You scared me.” I say as I wipe my eyes. 

“Sorry. I overheard you on the phone. Who were you talking to?” She whispers.

I shake my head. “No one…” I quickly wipe another tear that falls from my eye. 

“Are you okay?” She asks gently. Is she trying to be nice?

“I’m fine, thanks…” 

She sits down next to me on the bed. “Listen Wendy, I know we’re not friends or anything, but if you’re in some kind of trouble-“

“I’m okay!” I interrupt her. “Really, just let it go.” 

“I heard you say you and Jake were in danger.”

Oh God, what else did she hear? I nod. “We were, but we’re fine now. Please don’t say anything to Stan.” I plea with her. 

“I think if Jake is in some kind of danger, Stan has a right to know.” Jenny stands up. I grab her arm. 

“I don’t want to get Stan involved.” 

“Why not? If you don’t start talking, I’m going to get Stan.”

I sigh. I guess I have to tell her. “It was my ex boyfriend, Clyde. He wants me back.”

Jenny sits down. “Why did you break up with him?”

“After my affair with Stan, I moved to Utah. I met Clyde after I found out I was pregnant. It was love at first sight. He was nice and sweet in the beginning, he was even willing to raise Jake as if he were his own. I’ll be honest, he’s more than a boyfriend, he’s my husband…”

Jenny seems intrigued by this. “Really?” 

I nod. “We got married so that Jake wouldn’t be called a bastard. We were in a Mormon state so we didn’t have much of a choice. Anyway, everything changed when Jake was born. He was jealous of how much attention I gave to Jake. Jake was born with congenital heart disease and cerebral palsy. He’s had two open heart surgeries. Clyde was there for both of us during that time. After the second one, Jake had just turned one, Clyde had enough. I was caring for Jake and Clyde’s jealously went full force. He knocked Jake out of my arms and demanded that I pay attention to him.”

Jenny’s jaw drops. “Oh my God! Was Jake hurt?”

I nod and start crying as I relive that moment. “He broke his arm and busted his lip. I had to watch my poor baby that was recovering from heart surgery get stitches in his lip and be put in splint.”

“Did you tell the hospital what happened?” 

I shake my head. “Clyde beat me up and threatened to kill me and Jake if I told the truth. So I said he fell down. I wish I had the courage to tell the truth because things only went downhill from there. Jake and I became his own personal punching bags. Well more so me because I would block Jake from getting hit and he would take it out on me.”

“So how did you get the courage to finally leave that monster?” 

“I tried to leave before and he kept going with the death threats. Not just Jake and me, but anyone in my family. He had my parents killed to prove his wasn’t bluffing.”

“How did he kill your parents?” 

“Their house burnt down, with them in it. They couldn’t find what started the fire. Clyde told me that will be Jake and me if I didn’t get my act together. Outside of Jake, my parents were the only family I had. I didn’t have anything left to lose besides Jake, so I took him and left in the middle of the night and I came back to here to find Stan. My original plan was to let Stan keep Jake temporarily until I could have Clyde arrested, but I couldn’t leave my baby behind.”

Jenny raises her eyebrow. “So if Clyde wants to kill your family, does that mean Stan could potentially be in danger since he’s Jake’s father?” 

I shake my head. “Clyde doesn’t know who Jake’s father is so Stan’s fine.”

“Oh thank God!”

“So that’s my story. Clyde knows I’m here because of the hotel I stayed at. He had my accounts frozen that’s why I could no longer stay at the hotel. He also reported my car stolen that’s why I was late the day we did the paternity test. Since it was in his name, I had to let them take it. I haven’t had a car since.” I wipe my eyes. “He wants me back, but I’ll die before that happens! I’m not going to put mine or Jake’s life at risk anymore!”

“Good for you! So was that who you were referring to when you said, don’t let “him” hurt me after I hit you?”

I nod slowly. “Sometimes things will happen and I’m triggered by a memory of his abuse. I guess that happened when you hit me.’

“Again, I’m sorry about that. Especially knowing that I hurt Jake too.”

“I forgive you. Can you please keep this between us?” I beg her. The last thing I need is Stan going after Clyde and making things worse.

“Sure.” Jenny gets up to leave, but then turns back around. “You know, if you decide to continue running from Clyde, you can leave Jake with Stan and me. He’ll be in good hands.” 

I’m actually shocked to hear her say that. “You wouldn’t mind?” 

Jenny smiles. “No. I may not like how he came into this world, but he’s Stan’s son which makes him my stepson. He’s family.” 

“Thank you Jenny. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet.”

“Well you have some time to think about it. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” She leaves the room. I lie down in the bed. I hope I don’t regret telling her my story…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stan’s POV

I’m in the living room with Jake. It’s nice to get some alone time with him. I feel like I missed out on so much already. I’m playing Peek a Boo with him and he seems to be enjoying every minute of it. I’m really glad he’s taken a liking to me. I look up and see Wendy approaching us. “Oh hey. I went to check on you guys and saw this little guy was awake so I brought him downstairs with me so you can get some extra sleep. You don’t mind, do you?” I ask as I pick Jake up. 

Wendy smiles. “It’s fine Stan. He’s your son too.”

“I also took his temperature, it’s normal now, but he still seems a little warm.”

“I knew he was fine.” 

I hug Jake. “God, I love this little man so much!”

Wendy smiles and nods. “He’s a very special little boy. He’s lucky to have you for a daddy.” She pats me on the back. 

“Hi daddy!” Olivia comes in the living room. Crap, I forgot to tell her we have company. I haven’t even had a chance to tell her about Jake. Jenny and I were going to do that together. 

“Hi Liv!” I greet her. 

She looks at Jake and Wendy. “Who are they?” 

I look at Wendy who looks nervous. I clear my throat. “This is a friend of mine, this is Ms. Wendy. Say hello.”

“Hi.” Olivia greets her shyly. 

“Hi sweetie, nice to meet you.” Wendy smiles. 

Olivia looks at Jake and points. “So who’s the baby?”

“Umm…” I look at Wendy who shrugs. I look at Olivia. “That’s, uh…Wendy’s son Jake.” I lie, well…sort of. 

“Oh Stan, you forgot to mention that he’s also her little brother!” I look and see Jenny coming into the living room with a huge grin on her face. She hugs Olivia, then gives me a kiss.” Good morning honey!” 

“Morning baby. I thought we were going to ease her into this?” I whisper to her. 

“No need. They’re here so you might as well be honest.” She turns to Olivia. “You’re going to be such a good big sister!”

“So how come he’s daddy’s son, but not yours?” Crap! Kids and their damn questions. 

Jenny smiles at me as she grabs her purse. “Your daddy will explain it to you. I’m heading out!”

“Where are you off to?” I ask her. 

“I’m meeting up with Lola. We’re going to brunch.”

“You don’t want to stay and hang with me and the kids?”

“I figured you would want some alone time with your son.” She gives me and Olivia a kiss. “Have fun.” She winks at me just before heading out. 

“So, are you going to tell me how he’s your son, but not mommy’s?” Olivia asks. I really don’t want to have this conversation with a 5 year old. 

“We’ll get into that in a few years, okay?” 

“Okay daddy. Can I hold the baby?” She reaches her arms out. 

I shake my head. “You’re too young.” 

“Aww, please daddy?”

“I’m sorry Liv, but he’s very fragile. You can give him a kiss on the forehead.”

“Okay.” She looks at Jake and rubs his hair. “I’m your big sister Olivia Rose Marsh! If you need anything, come ask me! I love you so much!” She gives Jake multiple kisses before going back upstairs. 

“Aww, looks like she’s taking a liking to him.” Wendy states. 

“Yes she has.” I notice Wendy looks a little sad. “Are you okay?”

She sighs. “I hate to ask this especially since Jenny is gone.”

I raise my eyebrow. I don’t know why, but I’m always thinking the worst is going to come from her. “What is it?” 

“Can you watch Jake? I’m going to go to the library and apply for jobs and look for a place to stay.” 

I laugh. “You don’t have to go to the library for that. We have computers and wifi.” 

“Stan…” 

“Seriously, you can use our internet. As far as a place to stay, you may stay until you get on your feet.”

Wendy blinks. “Did you discuss this with Jenny? Is she okay with this?”

“She’s not going have you and Jake on the street.”

“I don’t know Stan. Can you please talk to Jenny first?”

“If it will make you feel better, I’ll text her and explain things. She’ll be okay with it. It’s only temporary.” I grab my phone and send Jenny a text message. I know my wife, she won’t have an issue with this regardless of the history. 

Jenny’s POV

Lola and I are having brunch at the Cheesecake Factory. I’m filling her in on my conversation with Wendy last night. She’s loving every minute of it. “Oh come on! You can totally use this to your advantage!”

I sigh and look down. “I feel bad for her. She really went through a lot.”

“Think about what she put you through!” Lola reminds me. “She fucked YOUR husband! She got pregnant by YOUR husband.”

I nod. “I know, but I wasn’t getting my ass kicked!”

“She shouldn’t even be allowed to raise that baby. You and Stan should. I mean, she wanted to leave him with you guys, right? You should make that happen.”

I shake my head. “I can’t take a child away from his mom. Stan would never go for that.”

“If you tell him her situation he might.” 

“I told Wendy I wouldn’t tell Stan.” 

Lola rolls her eyes. “Oh please! You don’t owe her any loyalty! She got PREGNANT by YOUR husband!” She reiterates. 

“She’s not the only guilty party in that…”

She nods in agreement. “I know. I have my thoughts about Stan too, but he’s your husband and you’re my best friend. Out of respect for you, I keep that to myself.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But Wendy is a different story. She came back with a mission.” 

“Yes, to get away from her abusive husband.” 

“I still think that the baby would be better off with you and Stan. Stan would never lay a finger on him! Or let anyone else do so.”

“I told you Stan wouldn’t go for that. Hell, neither would Wendy.” 

“If you tell Stan her story he probably would. If he knew that her husband was beating him, I guarantee you he would fight for full custody.”

It sounds tempting, but… “No!” I tell Lola. 

“Fine, if you want to keep her secret, then you can always make her look unstable. I know deep down, you don’t want her in your house.”

“She’s leaving today.”

Lola laughs. “You’re a damn fool if you think that’s going to happen! She’s going to find a way to stay. Even if she leaves, she’s still a threat as long as she has that baby. If you get rid of her, you can have your marriage and family while Stan has his son. You don’t have to worry about getting pregnant. It’s win for both of you.”

“I don’t know…” I look and see a text from Stan. “You’ve got to be shitting me!”

“What?”

“Stan just sent me a text asking if Wendy and Jake can stay with us until she gets on her feet.” I just felt so much anger inside of me repeating what his text message said. 

“I told you…”

I sigh. I’m fed up now! “How can I make her look unstable?” 

“Well the first thing you do, is tell Stan it’s okay for her to stay…” Lola smirks. I do what she says and responds to Stan’s text telling him I’m fine with it even though deep down I want to strangle the bitch. I hope whatever Lola has up her sleeve works…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stan’s POV

Jenny and I are in bed. She’s reading a book and I start running my fingers through her hair. “Thank you for allowing Wendy and Jake to stay longer. I’m grateful for the extra time I get to spend with him.”

“I did it for you.” 

“I know this can’t be easy for you so I really appreciate it.” I move closer to her. “You’re the best.” I try to kiss her, but she turns away. “What’s wrong?” 

“Not tonight…” She tells me as she puts her book down. 

“Are you serious?” 

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Did I do something wrong?” 

She turns towards me. “You didn’t do anything. I’m just really tired and have to get up early so I want to get as much sleep as I can. Maybe we can try tomorrow.” Jenny suggests. 

Great, I have to schedule an appointment to sleep with my wife. “Whatever you want honey. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!” She turns off the light. I toss and turn for what seems like hours, which in reality, has only been 45 minutes. I decide to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. To my surprise, Wendy is in there. 

“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be up.” I greet her.

Wendy jumps. “Sorry, I just fed Jake and he went back to sleep, but I couldn’t so I thought I would get something to drink. You don’t mind, do you?” She says nervously. 

I shake my head. “Not at all. Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you. So why are you up so late?”

I almost start to say, but then I remember how things started between us. “I probably shouldn’t tell you…” 

Wendy smiles. “Oh come on Stan, we’re friends, right?” 

I nod. “Yeah, but the last time I confided in you, we conceived Jake…”

“I’m pretty sure we both have better control of our emotions. We’re not some horny teenagers.” She chuckles. 

“You’re right.” I sigh. “It’s Jenny. She never wants to have sex.” I pour a shot of whiskey and down it. 

Wendy looks at me in shock. “Still? I remember you said that before.” 

“She had gotten better, but it’s like ever since I said I-“ I look at Wendy. I’m probably telling her way too much. I look away. “…never mind.”

“What? Ever since you said what?”

I sigh again. “I told her I want to try for a son. That was before I found out about Jake. She told me she doesn’t want anymore kids and now she’ll find an excuse to not have sex.” I take another shot. “We don’t have to try for a baby, but I would like to fuck my wife sometime! Shit!” 

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Wendy starts blushing. 

I shake my head. “Don’t be. This is my problem. I shouldn’t be talking to you about this anyway.” 

She nods in agreement. “You’re probably right. I should go back to the guest room just in case Jake wakes up.” As she heads out of the kitchen, Jenny walks in. Wendy slowly backs away from her.

“What’s going on in here?” She asks as she glares at Wendy. 

“Nothing, I was just getting something to drink. I’m heading back to bed now.” 

“You probably should do that.” Wendy quickly rushes out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

“Jenny, come on now.” I say to her. I don’t want her to make Wendy feel uncomfortable.

“I wonder what would’ve happened if I didn’t walk in here when I did…” She says as she folds her arms and stares me up and down. 

“Absolutely nothing.”

She unfolds her arms. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m overreacting.”

I put my hands on her shoulders. “Honey, I get it. If I were in your shoes, I probably would too. But I promise you, nothing will happen between us ever again.”

“I trust you Stan, it’s Wendy I don’t trust. I’m glad she’s only here temporarily.” 

“She’s only here because of Jake.” I remind her. 

“I understand that, but that doesn’t mean I trust her.”

“You don’t have to. Just be cordial for Jake’s sake.”

“That’s what I’m doing. I want Jake to be safe and sound and this is the best place for him.” 

I smile at that. “Thank you for saying that.”

“Believe it or not Stan, I do care about Jake.”

“I know. It’s his mother you don’t care for.”

“Exactly.”

“Come on, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.” I take her hand and we head back up to our room. 

The next evening, Jenny and I arrive home at the same time. She usually gets home before me even with her picking Olivia up, but I decided I’ll finish my work at home because I want to spend extra time with Jake while he’s here. When we arrive home, we hear screaming and crying. “Daddy, what’s that?” Olivia asks me. 

“It sounds like Jake.” I tell her. I’m worried. Why would he cry like that? Is he hurt? Why is Wendy letting it go on like this? “Wendy?” I yell out, but there’s no answer. I go upstairs to the guest room and knock on the door. “Wendy?” Still no answer so I open the door. I find Jake lying on the bed screaming his head off. Wendy is lying next to him passed out with a liquor bottle in her hand. “Hey, what’s the matter buddy?” I pick him up and rock him. “Shh!” The screaming stops, but he’s still crying. 

“What’s going on?” Jenny asks as she comes in the room. She sees Wendy. “Oh…”

“Can you take Jake while I try to wake her up? We’re going to have to have a serious chat.” 

Jenny nods. “I’ll say.” I hand Jake to her. “He smells like liquor.”

“Can you give him a bath for me?” 

“Sure.” Jenny takes the baby bag and leaves with Jake. I close the door just in case Olivia walks by. 

“Wendy?” I shake her gently. “Wendy?” I shake her harder. “Wendy, wake up!” She finally opens her eyes. 

“What…?” She says groggily. She struggles to sit up. “Stan…what’s going on?”

“You tell me.”

“I don’t remember going to sleep.” She looks around. “Oh my God! Where’s Jake?”

“He’s fine. Jenny is giving him a bath.” I take the liquor bottle out of her hand. “Care to explain this?”

Her eyes widen. “Where did that come from?” 

“You tell me. You were asleep with it in your hand!”

Wendy shakes her head. “That’s impossible. I don’t even drink.” 

Is she seriously saying this to me right now? “Wendy, don’t lie to me. I can smell it all over you and it was even on Jake. That’s why Jenny is giving him a bath.”

Wendy starts tearing up. Normally I would feel bad for being so harsh, but she put Jake at risk. “Stan, I swear to you, I don’t know where that bottle came from. I didn’t drink it. I don’t drink and if I did, I wouldn’t drink to the point where I can’t care for Jake!”

“I want to believe you Wendy, but…”

“I’m not lying!” She starts crying. 

“Wendy, you reek of liquor! You’re slurring your words! How else can you explain that?” 

She wipes her eyes. “I don’t know, but I swear I didn’t drink. I need to check on Jake!” She tries to get up, but ends up falling down face first.

“Hold on! You’re not going anywhere, but back to bed. You can’t even stand up!” I help her up. 

“But Jake-“

“He’ll be fine, Jenny and I will take of him. You need to sleep this off.”

“You do believe me, don’t you Stan?” 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll check on you in the morning.” I leave the room. I don’t believe her at all! How dare she do this while caring for my son! I’m going to really let her have it when she sobers up! I can hear Jenny in the kitchen so I go down there and find her feeding Jake. “How’s it going?” 

She smiles at me. “Great! He’s nice and clean and I gave him some milk…in a sippy cup.” I would remind her that he’s only nursed, but he’s drinking the milk with no problem. 

“You’re really good with him.” I smile as I rub Jake’s hair. 

“Thanks. Is Wendy okay?” 

I shake my head. “She’s drunk. She claims she doesn’t drink, but that liquor bottle tells a different story.” 

“Oh man. Do you think she may have a problem?” 

I shrug. “I don’t know. She kept denying that she drinks.” 

“That’s usually the first sign of an alcoholic…denial.” 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions. She may have went overboard today, but that doesn’t mean she’s an alcoholic.”

“What about Jake? Are you going to take him back into the room with her?”

I shake my head. “Not tonight. I told her to sleep it off and we’ll take care of him. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Not at all! I’m starting to bond with the little guy.” She hugs Jake. I love seeing that. 

“I’m so happy to hear you say that! I mean at some point I hope to share custody with Wendy so you’ll have to spend time with him.”

“I don’t mind Stan.” She puts the cup in the sink. “I’m going read him and Olivia a bedtime story.” 

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m going to step out for a bit.” She tells me not to be out too late and to be safe. I need to vent to a friend and I know the perfect person. I send Kenny a text message. 

_Hey dude, can you get away for a few? I need some advice._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jenny’s POV

I just finished tucking both kids in. I go check on Wendy and she’s still out. I head back in my room and close the door. I check on Jake again. We got Olivia’s old crib out of the attic so that he didn’t have to sleep in a bed with pillows surrounding him anymore. I rub his back and then I sit down on the bed. I decide to call Lola and tell her what’s going on. “He bought it!” I say when she answers. 

“Good!”

I look over at Jake. “I kind of feel bad. I heard him talking to her and she was trying to convince him she doesn’t drink.”

“He didn’t believe her, right?” 

I shake my head. “No, but when I ask if he thinks she may have a problem he said I was jumping to conclusions.”

“I guess we need to take things up a notch…” 

“So soon?” I don’t want Stan to get suspicious.

“Do you want to get rid of the baby mama from hell or not?”

“I do, but-“

“Come on Jenny!” Lola interrupts me. “You were okay with this. Don’t back out now. Unless you want her to remain in your house.”

I dread that thought! “God no! It’s hard enough trying to be cordial! I feel sorry for her, but at the same time I want to slap her!”

Lola laughs. “Okay then! So how’s it going with the baby?”

I look at Jake and smile. “Fine. He’s a good baby.” I get up and rub his back again. 

“This is even better! How does Wendy interact with Olivia?” 

“They haven’t had much interaction.” 

“Oh Jenny, she’s playing right into your hands!” I can sense that she’s coming up with a hell of a scheme right now. I’m not sure I’m okay with this.

“No! Please leave Olivia out of whatever you’re planning.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t be directly involved.” 

“I don’t want her involved at all!”

“You’re no fun!”

“Jake was nearly in danger, I don’t want that for Olivia.”

“I made sure that Jake was okay.” 

“He had liquor on him.”

“That was an accident. But at least he helped convince Stan that there’s an issue.” 

“I guess. But I don’t want the kids harmed or involved. I have to protect them.”

“I promise you, the kids will be safe.”

I let out a sigh. “So what are you planning next?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” I’m almost afraid of what she’s going to do next.

Stan’s POV

I go to meet Kenny at a bar. When I get there he’s already drinking and has a drink waiting for me. I sit down next to him. “What’s up dude? Is everything okay?”

I shake my head. “I think Wendy may have a drinking problem. When I came home, I found her passed out with an empty liquor bottle in her hand.” 

“Is this the first time you caught her like that?” 

I nod. “Yes.”

Kenny shrugs. “Maybe she had a bad day.” 

“Come on dude. I came to you because you have a lot of experience in this department.”

“I mean, my parents were constantly drinking. I’m talking from the time they woke up until they went to sleep. Either that or they would disappear from time to time because they were passed out drunk somewhere. If Wendy isn’t doing any of that, she’s probably okay.” 

“As far as I know, she doesn’t do that. I’m concerned that she did this while she was home alone with Jake. He was screaming his head off and she didn’t hear it and she was lying next to him. She even spilled some liquor on him!” 

“What are you going to do if it turns out she is an alcoholic?”

I shrug. “I’ll see if I can get her some help.”

“That’s it?” 

“I’ll start there. If she doesn’t change her behavior, I may have to get full custody of Jake.” 

“Are you sure Jenny would mind that?” 

I smile and shake my head. “She loves Jake and I’m sure she wouldn’t want him to be in an unhealthy environment.” 

“But Wendy is at your house. You can keep an eye on her.” Kenny suggests. 

“She’s only there until she gets a job and her own place.”

“What if that takes a year?” 

“Then she’ll be there for year.” 

Kenny smirks. “Be honest with me Stan. You want her to stay, don’t you?”

I frown. I wasn’t expecting the conversation to take this turn. “It’s not about Wendy, it’s about Jake.”

He laughs and slaps me on the back. “This is me you’re talking to. You’re going to try to fuck her again, aren’t you?”

My eyes widen. “Dude!” 

“Don’t dude me! Answer the damn question!”

I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. “No, I’m not going to sleep with her. I made a mistake and it won’t happen again.”

“You made that mistake due to lack of sex. It doesn’t seem like things have changed in that department...” He starts laughing which makes me down my drink.

“Would you stop?” 

Kenny shrugs. “I’m just saying! You need to be honest with yourself. You only agreed to let that girl move in so you can-“

“No I don’t!” I cut him off before he accuses me of trying to sleep with Wendy. I’m starting to regret calling him. “I love Jenny and I’m committed to my marriage! Wendy is only there because of Jake. What was I supposed to do? Take him in and leave her out on the street?” 

“Do you have feelings for her?” Kenny smirks. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

“Again, you’re not answering the question.” He continues smirking. 

“No I don’t have feelings for her! I never did! She was never anything more than a piece of ass to me!” 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” 

I shake my head. “Dude, you’re getting me off topic! This is about Wendy possibly having a drinking problem and how I should handle things.” 

“You’re probably the reason she’s drinking.”

I raise my eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m sure it has to be hard for her to watch you with your wife and daughter living the best life while she’s stuck as a single mom and struggling.” I never thought of it that way… 

“Wendy was dating some jerk before she came back here.” 

“Some jerk?” Kenny has that stupid smirk on his face again. “You haven’t even met the dude. Do I detect jealousy?” 

“No, I told you that I think he was abusing her.” 

“You “think”, but you don’t know for sure. I think you’re mad that this guy got to spend the time with Jake that you missed out on. Plus he had Wendy while you still had to go through a no sex period.”

“Maybe he’s the reason Wendy is drinking. If she’ll just admit she has a problem, I can try to help her.” I try to get back to my original subject. Kenny begins laughing again. 

“You’re too invested in this girl’s personal life. Especially for someone who was nothing more than a piece of ass to you…”

“Would you want to help Bebe if she had a drinking problem?”

Kenny nods. “Of course dude, but Bebe is **MY WIFE!** ” 

“But what if she wasn’t and you still had the kids?”

“I don’t know. I guess it would depend on whether or not she had another man in her life.”

“I’m sure you would. Wendy’s my son’s mother so I have to care about her in some aspect…for Jake’s sake.”

“If you say so dude.” He playfully smacks me on the back. “Whatever helps you have a clear conscience. Now let’s order another round so we can get back to our families. Unlike you, I’m screwing my wife every night!” He just had to throw that in there. He probably wasn’t the best person to go to for advice. He has a one track mind which is all about sex. Next time, I’ll call Kyle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wendy’s POV

I wake up feeling really groggy. I swear I don’t remember drinking last night, but somehow I ended up drunk. I put my hand on my forehead. “Oh my head.” I get out of bed and trip over something. I look down and see a liquor bottle sticking out from underneath the bed. “What is this?” I look under the bed and see about a dozen empty liquor bottles. What the hell?

“Hey Wendy, I-“ I jump up as I’m startled by Stan coming in the room. I stand in front of the bed to hide the bottles. 

“Can’t you knock Stan?” I ask as I put my hand on my chest. 

“I did, but you didn’t answer. I fixed you some coffee. It may help with your hangover.” He hands me a mug.

I smile as I drink a little bit of it. It’s kind of bitter, but it was a nice gesture so I don’t say anything. “Thanks Stan.” 

Stan eyeballs me suspiciously and moves me out of the way and looks at the bottles. “What the hell is this?” 

“I honestly don’t know where they came from.” 

“Wendy…” I can tell he doesn’t believe me.

“I know how this looks given what happened last night, but they’re not mine!” I tell him as I drink some more coffee.

“No one else has been in this room besides you.”

“I really can’t explain it…” I start to get nervous.

“I’m not going to argue about this right now. I just wanted to check to see how you’re feeling.”

“My head hurts, but I’m okay. Where’s Jake?” 

“Jenny is getting him ready.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Ready for what?”

“My mom is going to watch him today.”

Now I’m slightly annoyed. “When were you going to tell me this?” 

“That’s why I’m here. Jenny and I have to go to work. Until we find a daycare for him, my mom agreed to watch him if we need it.” 

“I’m here, I’m not working.”

Stan nods. “Aren’t you going to look for a job? It will be easier if you don’t have Jake with you.” He has a point there. 

“Can I at least hold my baby before you leave?” I beg him as I drink some more coffee. 

He smiles. “Sure.” He leaves the room. I finish the coffee and start to feel a little dizzy. Maybe I’m still feeling the effects from last night. 

“Wendy?” I turn around and see Clyde holding Jake. My jaw drops and I end up dropping the mug.

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” I ask him as I back away. 

“What?”

I begin shaking. “How did you find me?” 

“Wendy…” He moves closer to me. 

I look at Jake and I can see Clyde is holding him tightly. “Don’t hurt my baby! Where’s Stan?” 

“Wendy…” He moves closer.

“Get away from me! Help! STAN HELP ME!” I start to scream. Clyde grabs my arm and squeezes it. “GET AWAY! HELP!” I continue screaming. At this point, I’m in tears. Clyde releases his grip. 

Jenny rushes in the room. “Stop screaming, you’re scaring Olivia!” She shouts. 

“He found me Jenny!” 

“Who?” 

“Clyde! He found out where I’m staying!”

Jenny looks at Clyde then at me. “What are you talking about?” 

“You have to call the police! He hurt Stan and he’s going to hurt Jake and me next!” Jenny looks at Clyde again. “Don’t just stand there, get help! NOW!”

Jenny moves closer to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. “Wendy, Stan is right here. He’s fine.” 

“What?” 

“Who is Clyde? Is that your ex boyfriend?” Clyde asks me. 

I frown. “You know exactly who you are! Give me my son!” I try to grab Jake, but Jenny stops me. 

“Wendy, you seriously need to relax. This is Stan, not Clyde!”

I shake my head and cry. “No it’s Clyde! He found me and now he’s going to hurt Jake and me! I’m sorry Stan got mixed up in this. You know I never wanted that to happen!”

“You’re losing it!” I hear Clyde whisper something in Jenny’s ear. “You want me to leave you alone with her? No way!”

“Thank you! Please don’t leave me.” I plead with Jenny. 

“Take Jake and make the call.” Clyde gives Jake to Jenny. 

“Give Jake to me!” I order Jenny. 

She shakes her head. “You need to relax…” She say as she leaves the room. As she does, Clyde grabs a hold of me and I’m trying my best to fight him off of me.

Stan’s POV

I’m trying to restrain Wendy, but she’s kicking and screaming. She even tried to spit on me. I’m doing my best to remain calm because she’s clearly not herself right now. I don’t know what caused her to act this way. “The police and a psychiatrist are on the way.” Jenny tells me when she returns to the room. 

“Psychiatrist?” 

Jenny nods. “I explained the situation and it sounds like she’s hallucinating. One of us has to stay with her and try to keep her calm until they arrive.” 

“You should do it. As you see, I’m not doing so well.” I let go of Wendy and head towards the door. Jenny sits down beside her and she seems to be a little more calm. 

“You’re probably right. Jake is in Olivia’s room with her. Keep them in there. I don’t want you to leave until she’s gone.”

I nod in agreement. “I understand.” I leave the room closing the door behind me. 

“Don’t let him take Jake! He’s going to hurt him!” I hear Wendy scream. Jenny shushes her. 

I head into Olivia’s room to check on the kids. I close the door. I can still hear Wendy’s screams. “Daddy…is Wendy okay?” 

I smile and give her a hug. “She’s going to be fine sweetheart. Mommy is with her now.”

“Why does she keep yelling?” 

“I’m not sure. Just ignore it.” 

“I can’t. It’s so loud!”

I groan, kids! “Here!” I hand her my cell phone. 

“Your phone? You never let me play with your phone.”

“You can now!” I look at Jake and he seems a little out of it. I pick him and he rests his head on my shoulder. I rub his back. “You okay buddy? I know you’re worried about your mommy. I am too…” I slowly rock him. He’s not his usual happy self. He must know something is wrong.

After some time, Wendy finally stops screaming. Thank goodness. “Stan?” I turn and see Jenny open the door. 

“What happened?” I asked her.

“She had to be taken out in a straight jacket.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Was that necessary?”

Jenny nods. “She was losing it. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself or someone else, like the kids.” 

“She wouldn’t do that.” 

“We don’t know that. You saw the state she was in. It was like that time she went crazy after I hit her.” 

I’m glad she brought that up, it’s the perfect time for this next question. “Do you know something about this Clyde guy?” 

She looks at me in shock before answering. “No…why would you ask me something like that?” 

“The way Wendy was talking to you, it just seemed like you knew something. Like she told you something about him.” 

“I don’t know anything about him.”

“I think it’s her ex. Can you drop the kids off?” I ask her as I take the phone from Olivia. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to see Wendy at the mental hospital.”

“Why?” 

“I need to know what’s going on, what caused her to act like this.”

Jenny crosses her arms. “She’s not your wife! They’re not going to tell you anything.”

“I have to try, for my son’s sake.” I kiss her on the cheek. “I love you and I’ll call you when I find out something.” I hand Jake to her and kiss him and Olivia. 

“Stan…” 

“Yes?” 

She opens her mouth to say something, but doesn’t at first. “Never mind, it can wait. See you later.” 

“Bye sweetheart.” I give her another kiss. I have the feeling there’s something she’s not telling me. Maybe when I find out what’s going on with Wendy, things will start to make sense.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stan’s POV

I arrive at the psychiatric ward of the hospital and I go to the receptionist desk. “Hi, I’m here to see Wendy Testaburger.” I tell the receptionist.

I see her typing something on the computer. “I’m sorry, we don’t have a Wendy Testaburger registered here.”

I frown. “Are you kidding me? She was just brought in a little while ago. She was taken from my house!”

She types something else on the computer. “We have a Wendy Donovan that was brought in about 45 minutes ago.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Donovan? She changed her last name?”

“Are you her husband?” She asks looking up at me. 

I shake my head. “She’s not married. She’s the mother of my child.”

She glares at me for a minute. “Can you have a seat for a minute sir?”

“Okay…” I sit down and I see the receptionist head to the back. I wonder what that was about. Moments later, she returns with a nurse. I see her point at me and the nurse approaches me. 

“Are you Stan?” She asks. 

I nod. “Yes, I’m Stan Marsh. Why?” 

“Wendy has been asking about you. She’s asked about you and someone named Jake.” 

“That’s our son. May I see her?”

“She’s a little out of it because she was given a mild sedative so you can’t stay long.”

I nod. “That’s fine. I just want to know that she’s okay.”

“She’s better than she was when we first brought her in.” 

“What caused her to act out like that?”

“The doctor ran some tests, just waiting for the results.” She knocks on a door. “Wendy? Someone is here to see you.” She says as she opens the door. I see Wendy sitting on the floor with a blanket over her head. She turns slowly to look at us. 

“Stan?”

“Hi Wendy.” I greet her and she turns back around. 

“Where’s Jake?” I notice she’s slurring her words. 

“He’s with my mom.” I turn towards the nurse. “May we have a few minutes alone?”

She nods. “I’ll give you ten minutes, but if she starts acting out again, you’re going to have to leave.” 

“I understand.” She leaves, closing the door behind her. I kneel down next to Wendy and touch her shoulder. “Wendy…”

She wraps the blanket around her tightly. “I’m not crazy Stan! I don’t belong here!”

“Do you know why you’re here?” 

She turns towards me. “Because of your wife! I begged her to help me and she wouldn’t!”

“What?” 

“My ex came to your house. He found me and he had Jake! I begged Jenny to help me and she just stood there.”

I shake my head. “Wendy, your ex wasn’t there. It was me. You thought I was him.”

“Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?”

“Listen to me, HE WASN’T THERE!” I yell. 

“Why are you yelling at me?” 

“I just want you to understand that you were seeing things. No one came to hurt you or Jake. I wouldn’t allow that.”

“But he was there!”

“Is his name Clyde?”

She looks at me. “Yes! So you did see him?”

“No, but you kept calling me Clyde. Is he the reason you changed your last name to Donovan? To hide from him.”

She looks away. “I changed my last name because he’s my husband…”

I’m completely taken aback by that. “Wait, what? Why didn’t you tell me you were married?”

“I told Jenny. I assume she told you…”

“Jenny knows?” I knew it! I knew Jenny knew more about this Clyde guy!

Wendy nods slowly. “I opened up to her. I thought maybe we were slowly becoming friends. Then she betrayed me by not helping me when he tried to hurt Jake…”

I’m getting frustrated with this. “Wendy, Clyde wasn’t there!”

She looks at me. “Are you sure that Jake is with your mom and not Clyde?”

I stand up. I’ve officially had enough. “I can’t talk to you right now.” I try to leave, but Wendy grabs my leg. 

“Stan, please don’t leave me!” She starts to cry. 

I shake my head. “I can’t help you. You’re delusional!”

“Ms. Donovan, it’s time for your visitor to go home.” I turn and see the doctor has come in the room. Thank goodness. 

“I just want to know if my baby is safe. Please Stan!” She gets a tighter grip on my leg.

“He’s fine. I’ll come back to see you soon.” An orderly comes in and pulls Wendy off of me. The doctor escorts me out of her room. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset her.”

He shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. By the way, I’m Dr. Moultrie.” He extends his hand for me to shake. 

“Stan Marsh. Do you know why she’s acting like this?”

He nods. “We found a drug in her system called mescaline.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Mescaline? What’s that?”

“It’s a psychedelic hallucinogen. Given the high level that was in her system, we want to keep her until the drug is completely out of her system.”

“How long will that take?” 

“It can vary. We’ll be in touch with you in a few days when we’re ready to release her.”

I feel bad. I had no idea she was doing drugs. “Can I come visit her in the meantime?” 

“Yes, but I don’t recommend you bring the baby. You don’t know what state of mind that will put her in.”

“I understand. Thank you for everything doctor.” We shake hands again. This isn’t good. I need to find out how long she’s been doing drugs. Now I’m really not sure if I can trust her alone with Jake…

Jenny’s POV

“I hate that he’s always so concerned about her!” I decided to meet up with Lola after work. I tried to contact Stan earlier, but he didn’t answer the phone. Given our past, I’m fearing the worst.

“Give it time. He’ll forget about her. 

“I think he still has feelings for her...” I admit. It feels silly and immature saying it out loud, but that’s the way I feel. 

“He won’t once we make her go crazy!”

“She basically made it known that I know about her husband. Stan asked me about it, but I denied it.”

Lola smiles. “Good! He should believe you over her anyway!”

“I feel bad about lying to him.”

“Why? He had no problem lying to you about Wendy when he was screwing her!”

I shake my head. “He didn’t lie. He was upfront about it as soon as it happened.”

“Do you really think that was only a one time thing?”

I nod. “He said it was.”

“I don’t believe him.”

I frown. “Well he’s not your husband so you don’t have you!”

“But you’re my best friend and I have to look out for you.”

“I appreciate it, but let me worry about Stan. You just get Wendy out of my hair and out of my house!” I slam my fist down on the table. 

“Well you’re the one that insisted on doing this the hard way. I could’ve easily made her disappear.”

“I don’t want to her hurt or for Stan to miss out on raising Jake.”

Lola smiles. “Don’t worry about Jake, if all goes well, you two will be raising him together. Wendy will be nothing more than an unpleasant memory!” Hearing that sounds a little reassuring, but I still have some doubts. 

“I hope so. I really don’t trust her.”

“Good evening ladies!” We turn and see Kyle. Oh God!

“Hey there Kyle!” Lola greets him. I can practically see hearts in her eyes. 

“Did I hear you two talking about Wendy?” He asks.

“You sure did!” 

“Lola!” Why would she tell Kyle of all people? I slap my forehead. 

Lola shrugs. “What? We were just discussing how we can help her find a job so she can move out.”

Kyle looks at me. “You’re really bothered by her being there, huh?”

I nod. “I’m sure you can imagine how uncomfortable that is for me.”

“I get it. Can I give you some advice?”

“Sure.”

He sits down next to me. “Tell Stan how you feel. He thinks you’re okay with everything.”

I glare at him. “So I should tell him I want Wendy out of our house?” 

He nods. “If that’s how you really feel.”

“He’ll think I’m a monster for putting the mother of his son out on the street with nowhere to go!”

Kyle laughs. “The problem with you and Stan is, you two suck when it comes to communication! Not just you, but him too. This is how he ended up in this mess in the first place. **Communication** is the key!”

“Thanks Kyle! She’s good.” Lola tells him. 

“Okay…” He stands up. “It would also help if you two had sex more often…” My jaw drops. Man, Stan really does tell him everything. He looks at me then Lola. “Take care.” He walks off. I notice Lola watching him walk away.

“God, he’s so cute!”

“Do you think he heard what we were really talking about?” I ask her. 

She shakes her head. “I doubt it. His reaction would’ve been different if he did.”

“I guess.” Just then I get a text. My eyes widen. “Oh no!”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Stan just sent me a text. Wendy has to stay at the mental hospital.”

Lola starts grinning. “That’s a good thing!”

“Yeah, but he also wants to have a chat with me. He told me not to pick up the kids and to come straight home.” I start biting my nails. I’m so nervous. 

“Oh…well you better go.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to take care of some business. You go see what your husband wants. Maybe even take Kyle’s advice. It will be okay!” She winks at me. 

“See you later!” I tell her as I get up and leave. It’s hard to tell through text if he’s upset or not. I really hope he’s not. But I have the feeling he is…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stan’s POV

I’m at home pacing back and forth. I sent Jenny a text over an hour ago. Where on earth could she be? I’m so angry with her so I’m not in the mood to play games. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me about Wendy’s husband. She knows I would want to know about that! Finally, I hear the sound of the door unlocking. It opens up and Jenny walks in…with the kids. I frown. “I thought I told you not to pick up the kids first?”

She nods slowly. I can see she looks nervous. “I know, but your mom called and said Jake wasn’t feeling well so I went to get them.” 

“I spoke to my mom. She didn’t mention anything about Jake.” 

“She said you sounded upset and she didn’t want to worry you anymore. She told me Jake barely ate and he slept most of the day.” She holds Jake up. “He looks a little…yellow. Don’t you think?”

I take Jake and examine him. I agree with her. “I noticed this morning that he seemed out of it, but I thought it was due to Wendy’s behavior.” I feel his forehead. “He doesn’t feel warm. Do you think we should take his temperature?” 

“It’s best to be on the safe side.” She grabs a thermometer and puts it under his arm.. “It would be helpful if he could tell us how he feels. Do you find it odd that he’s almost 2 and doesn’t talk at all?”

What exactly is she getting at? “Some babies are late talkers.”

“It’s also weird that he’s not crawling or walking. Hell, he can’t even sit up on his own!”

“He can’t help that! Remember, he has cerebral palsy!” I snap at her.

She looks down. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to come off like an insensitive jerk. I’m worried about the little guy too. Has he even seen a specialist?”

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Hmm…” The thermometer beeps. “103!”

I immediately feel the panic setting in. I can’t even focus on being upset with Jenny right now. “We need to get him to the emergency room!”

Jenny nods in agreement. “I’ll get Olivia and we’ll meet you in the car.” 

I shake my head. “You and Olivia stay here. I don’t know how long will be there. She has school in the morning.”

“We want to be there for you and Jake. We’re coming and you’re not getting any argument out of me about it! Now let’s go! I’ll drive!” 

When we arrive at the hospital, I’m able to check Jake in. I don’t have his insurance card and I explained the situation as to why I don’t to the receptionist. She told me as soon as I get it, I need to reach out to their billing department. I sit down and try to feed Jake, but he’s not interested in eating. He lies his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes. I rub his back. “Oh buddy, what’s wrong?” 

“He’s going to be okay baby.” Jenny whispers as she puts her hand on my knee. 

“He’s just so small and vulnerable. I hope it’s something minor.”

“He’ll be fine.” She smiles. I glare at her. 

“I still need to talk to you…”

“About what?” I can see that nervous look in her eyes again. 

“It’s about Wendy. I don’t want to do this in front of the kids though.”

“Then just wait until we get back home.” She’s right, this isn’t the time or place for us to have it out.

“Jake Marsh?” The nurse calls. I take Jake in the back and leave Jenny and Olivia in the waiting area. The nurse takes Jake’s vitals and draws some blood. He barely makes a beep. I’m really worried. The nurse tells me the doctor will be in momentarily and leaves. I try to feed Jake again when there’s knock on the door. It opens and Jenny walks in alone. 

“Where’s Olivia?” I ask looking over her shoulder to make sure Olivia isn’t hiding behind her. 

“One of the volunteers took her to the play area. She was getting upset.” Jenny explains. Olivia hates hospitals, so I know this is hard for her. She’s definitely my child. 

“All the more reason you should’ve stayed home with her.” I say frowning again. I can’t get past this anger. 

“I wanted to be here. I care about Jake too.” She tells me as she rubs Jake’s head. 

There’s another knock on the door. This time it’s actually the doctor. “Hello Mr. Marsh, Mrs. Marsh.” She introduces herself as Dr. Hart. 

“Hello Dr. Hart.” Jenny shakes her hand. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong with my boy?” I ask getting right to the point.

She sits down and opens up her laptop. “I’m afraid he has liver failure.”

My eyes widen. “Liver failure? How? How did this happen?”

“It could’ve been multiple reasons. I noticed he has a scar on his chest from heart surgery. The scar doesn’t appear to be fresh so we can rule that out. Was he sick recently or given any medication like acetaminophen?”

I look at Jenny who looks nervous. “I suspected he wasn’t feeling well, but Wendy told me he was fine.” I whisper to her. I look up at Dr. Hart. “I don’t know if that was true or not. His mom would know for sure.”

She looks over at Jenny. “Ma’am?”

“I’m his stepmom.” Jenny informs her. 

“He’s mom is currently in the psych unit. We don’t know if she gave him medicine either.” I explain to her. 

She types some notes on her laptop. “I’m trying to rule out all possibilities so we can give Jake the best possible treatment.”

“What kind of treatment?”

“This is why I need to know more about his medical history. It’s possible it’s something we can treat with medication. It’s hard to tell without knowing the cause.”

“What’s the other option?” Jenny asks. 

“A liver transplant.”

I immediately shake my head. “What? No way! He’s too young! He’s already had surgery!”

“I would like to avoid that. Do you know where he had his surgery? I can reach out to that facility and get his medical records.”

I look at Jenny who shrugs. I feel like a crappy dad right about now. “I truly honestly don’t know. I just recently found out he’s my son.”

“Can you talk to his mom and find out?” Jenny steps in. “Like Stan said, his mom is in the psych unit. I’m sure she can answer the questions he can’t.”

“Her name is Wendy Donovan.” I add in. 

Dr. Hart nods. “I’ll see what I can do.” She tells us she’ll be back shortly and leaves the room. 

“I don’t want him to suffer through another surgery...” I hug Jake tightly. 

“Maybe he won’t have to.” Jenny shrugs. 

“He’s so small…” I start tearing up. 

“Why don’t we wait and hear what the doctor says before you panic?”

“I’ll try.” I try again to feed Jake, but he’s not budging. Dr. Hart returns to the room.

“Were you able to get answers from Wendy?” I ask. 

She shakes her head. “Unfortunately no. She’s not in her right state of mind. Looking at Jake’s bloodwork again, he doesn’t appear to have any acetaminophen in his system so we know he wasn’t given any recently. So we may have to consider a liver transplant.”

“Please doctor! There has to be another way.” I start to cry. 

“Shh…” Jenny says as she rubs my hand. 

“I understand your concern Mr. Marsh. I’m going to refer you to our Hepatologist. His name is Dr. Nelson, he’s on the 5th floor. I’m going to let him know you’ll be up to see him.”

“We have to go tonight?” I ask wiping my eyes. 

She nods. “I think it would be in your best interest to see him tonight. Unless you want to get a second opinion from another doctor.”

“I think we should get a second-“

“We’ll go see him tonight!” Jenny interrupts me. “Thank you so much Dr. Hart.” She shakes her hand. 

“You’re welcome. Take care and good luck with everything.” Dr. Hart leaves. I glare at Jenny. 

“Really Jenny? You don’t think a second opinion is necessary? He’s too young for a liver transplant!”

“At least hear what the hepatologist has to say first.”

“I guess.” I look at my phone. “It’s getting late. I don’t want Olivia to be tired at school tomorrow. Can you please get her home?”

“I want to be there for the appointment.”

I smile. Even though I’m mad at her, it’s nice to know that I have her support. “I know you do, but Olivia needs you too. I promise to fill you in on everything.”

“How are you going to get home?” 

“I’ll call Kyle or Kenny to come get us.”

“Fine. I’ll see you later.” We kiss before she leaves. I try to feed Jake one last time before heading upstairs to see the hepatologist. 

Wendy’s POV

I’m in my “room” sitting on the floor facing the wall. I can’t believe they’re keeping me in here. I just want to go home already! There’s a knock on the door and I’m sure it’s one of the orderlies bugging me about dinner. “I already told you, I don’t want anything to eat! I just want my son!”

“I didn’t come here to feed you.” That voice sounds familiar. I turn around and see Lola. My eyes widen as I lean up against the wall. 

“It’s you! What are you doing here?” 

She kneels down next to me, keeping her hands behind her back the whole time. “I thought it was time for us to have a chat.” 

“How did you get in here?” 

She shows me her badge. “I work here.” She moves a little closer to me and I’m almost afraid of what she’s going to do. “You know, a few years ago, I paid you $100k to go away for good. You took the money left. Why are you back here?”

“I tried to stay away, I really did. But I had a baby with Stan and he needed to go because he’s sick.”

“The only sick one is you. How dare you use an innocent child to come between Stan and Jenny! Haven’t you hurt them enough?” 

I shake my head. “I’m not trying to hurt them. I just wanted Stan to be a father to Jake. What’s wrong with that?” 

“You had someone taking care of the boy.”

“He was horrible to him. I couldn’t stay with him.” I glare at her. “How do you know about that anyway?”

“Jenny told me all about your abusive husband.” 

She told Lola, but not Stan? Hmm… “So then you know why I came back.”

“You could’ve gone anywhere in the world. Why South Park?”

“Like I said, I wanted Stan to be a father to his son. Don’t they have the right to know about each other?” 

She shakes her head. “Not at the expense of hurting my best friend.” 

“I never meant to hurt her. I really didn’t.”

“It stops now. I’ve had enough of this shit!” She removes her arm from behind her back and holds up a needle. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s your medicine!” I run to get away from me, but she grabs my arm and holds it as tight as she can. “Don’t worry, I’m a nurse.” 

“Please don’t!” I turn my head and close my eyes as she jams the needle into my shoulder. I cry out in pain. She releases me and I go to sit down on my bed and rub my shoulder. 

Lola sighs. “Listen Wendy, this isn’t personal. I just hate seeing my best friend upset and stressed out over you and Stan.” 

“There’s no me and Stan...” I can feel my eyes getting very heavy…

She laughs. “Spare me the innocent act. I may have believed you if you didn’t fuck Stan and get pregnant by him. Honestly, I don’t know what either of you see in him.”

“He’s a really great guy…” I say as I’m now struggling to stand up. I feel so dizzy, what was in that needle?

“If he was so great, he wouldn’t have had a side baby with you!”

“It wasn’t planned. But I don’t regret it. Jake is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“Too bad you’re not going to see him for a long time.”

I raise my eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m going to make sure you stay locked up in here for a really long time. By the time you get out of here, Jake won’t even remember who you are. He’ll be calling Jenny, “mommy”!”

“No!” I use what little strength I have to grab her back the neck and slam her into the wall. I begin choking her. Meanwhile, she’s laughing at me and taunting me about Jake. 

“What’s going on in here?” I here one of the orderlies come in. He pulls me off of Lola. 

Lola starts coughing. I’m sure it’s a fake cough. “I’m so glad you came when you did. I was trying to take her dinner order and she went crazy and started choking me.” 

“She’s lying! She wants to take my baby!” I try to attack her again, but the orderly restrains me.

“What are you talking about? I don’t know your baby. I haven’t even seen your baby.” 

“I won’t let you or Jenny take him from me!” I try to break free from the orderly. 

“That’s it Ms. Donovan!”

I know what that means. “No, please, no!” I cry out as he gives me a sedative. 

“I better get out of here. Thanks again. Bye Wendy, I really hope you feel better.” Lola smiles as she leaves the room. 

“BITCH!” I yell out after her. The orderly threatens to put me back in a straight jacket if I don’t calm down. How can I calm down? She’s the reason I’m in here! I have to tell Stan, but what if he doesn’t believe me…?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jenny’s POV

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that.” I’m on the phone with Lola and I just told her what’s going on with Jake. I let out a sigh. There’s something that’s been bugging me since the doctor told us a probable cause of Jake’s liver failure. 

“I hate to ask you this but…” I begin. 

“Ask me what?” 

“The doctor wanted to know if he was given any medication. So I have to ask, did you drug Jake too?”

“Of course not!” I can hear the shock in her voice. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I can’t believe you would ask me something like that! Wendy is the only person I drugged.” 

“Well you did spill alcohol on Jake.” I remind her. 

“That was to convince Stan that she’s an alcoholic.”

“How do I know you didn’t drug Jake to make Stan think that Wendy did that too?”

She’s quiet for a minute. “Come on Jenny, I wouldn’t do that to a baby!” 

“I hope not. He may need a liver transplant. I feel bad because Wendy should be there for her son.”

“No, you should be there for your son…and your husband!”

“Remember I’m only his stepmother.”

“Yes, but once Wendy is completely out of the picture, you’ll be the only mother he knows.” 

“That’s true. I still feel bad for her though.” 

Lola groans. “Get over it! She didn’t feel bad when she was fucking Stan! She didn’t feel bad when she came back into Stan’s life with a baby.”

I slap my forehead. “Stop doing that!” 

“Doing what? Reminding you of the truth?”

“I’m aware of what happened so you don’t have to keep reminding me!”

“I do whenever you start to feel sorry for Wendy.”

I shake my head. I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation. “I’m human and a mother, so yes I feel for her. Why are you acting like that’s a bad thing?”

Lola sighs. “It’s not. So are you giving up on the plan? I mean, she’s always going to be a threat to your marriage if you do.” 

“I don’t know.” I hear the phone beep. I look and see it’s Stan calling. Thank goodness! “I’ll call you back, that’s Stan.”

“Later.” I switch to the other line. 

“Hey babe.” I greet Stan. 

“Hey.” He sounds down so that must mean he got some bad news about Jake. “So it looks like Jake needs a transplant.” He informs me. 

“Oh no!”

“The only problem is, I can’t give the hospital consent to perform the operation because my name isn’t on his birth certificate.” 

I frown. That’s odd that she wouldn’t put Stan’s name on the birth certificate. “That’s bullshit!” 

“I have to talk to Wendy. They may not let her give consent due to her mental state, but maybe I can figure out how to reach her ex so he can. I can’t believe she put his name on the birth certificate!”

“He’s her husband so it makes sense.” I shrug, trying to calm him down. 

“But she knew he wasn’t Jake’s father!” 

“I’m sure she had her reasons.”

“Yeah… that reminds me, we still need to have a discussion about Wendy.” Oh crap! I so don’t want to have this conversation right now. 

“You said that before.”

“Now isn’t a good time. I have to focus on Jake right now. Poor little guy has no clue what’s going on.”

In my mind, I’m letting out a huge sigh of relief. I fear what he has to say about Wendy. “Do you want me to come back to the hospital?”

“No. We’re fine. Besides, I’m going to go talk to Wendy.”

“Are you taking Jake with you?”

“No, he has to stay in his room.”

“He shouldn’t be alone. Why don’t you wait until I get to the hospital and then talk to Wendy?” I offer. 

“What about Olivia?” 

“I’ll take her to your parent’s house.”

“You really don’t have to do this. I know Jake isn’t your responsibility or problem.”

I can’t believe he said that. “Stan, he’s your son. That makes it my problem too.”

He groans. “You’re right, I’m sorry. You’ve been really supportive and I appreciate it.”

“So can you wait for me to get there?” I ask again. 

“I will. Can you please hurry? I would like to get this taken care of ASAP.” 

“Sure. I’ll be there shortly.” I hang up. 

Stan’s POV

I did as Jenny asked and waited for her to arrive before going to see Wendy. I knock on the door and enter. I find Wendy lying on the bed. I say her name and she doesn’t respond. She’s probably sleeping. I move closer to her and I put my hand on her shoulder and say her name again. That causes her to jump. She turns and looks at me. “Stan…? Is that you?” She asks groggily. 

I nod. “Yes, it’s me. I need to talk to you.” 

“I need to talk to you too…” She sits up. She really looks out of it. 

“Let me go first. You need to hear this.” I sit down next to her. 

“So do you. It’s important.”

“I’m sure you think it is, but what I have to say is extremely important. It’s about Jake.”

Her eyes widen. “What’s going on with Jake? Is he okay?” 

I shake my head. “He has liver failure.” 

She looks at me confused. “What?” 

“He needs a liver transplant. He could die without it.” 

“My baby! I need to be with him.” She tries to stand up, but ends up stumbling. I catch her before she falls. What the hell is going on with her?

“You know you can’t leave yet.” 

She looks up at me. “Jake needs me!” She starts to cry. God I hate it when she cries! I hug her and stroke her hair. She then uses my shirt as a tissue. 

“I know. But right now, he needs something else from you.” 

She looks at me. “What?” 

“I need you to sign the consent form so Jake can have the surgery. I would love to do it, but someone put their husband as Jake’s father on the birth certificate.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“We’ll get into that at another time. I’ll have the doctor come in so you can sign the consent form.” Suddenly, Wendy slowly backs away from me and lets out a blood curdling scream. “What?” 

“It’s happening again! I see Clyde!” She cries and points behind me. I turn and see a guy who’s about 6’3 and muscular, with brown hair, and a beard. He doesn’t look like any of the staff members I’ve seen. 

“Dude, who are you?” I ask him raising my eyebrow. 

He smirks. “Clyde Donovan.” He extends his hand. “You must be Stan, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you.” He continues smirking. I look at Wendy who looks completely terrified. I stand in front of her to protect her from Clyde. I’ll be damned if he’s going to put his hands on her while I’m here!

“What do you want?” 

“I came for my wife…” I don’t think this is going to end well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wendy’s POV

I look at Clyde and then at Stan. I pinch myself to see if I’m imagining this. “So I’m not losing it? He’s really here?”

Stan holds me close to him. “Yes. Don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you.” 

“Thank you Stan!” For some reason, when he holds me like this, I feel really safe. 

Clyde laughs. “That’s touching. I don’t need you to protect my wife from me.”

“Oh yeah?” Stan moves closer to him. “Wendy may be afraid of you, but I’m not! She’s pretty much implied that you’ve abused her and Jake!”

He continues laughing. “Where does she come up with these crazy stories?” 

“I don’t think she made it up.” 

“Ha! You’re going to take the word of a someone who’s been committed? You’re even dumber than I imagined.”

Stan raises his eyebrow. “How did you know Wendy is here anyway?” 

“She’s my wife and covered under my insurance, as is Jake. The billing department called me because she has a copay that she’s in no state, nor does she have the money, to pay and wanted me to pay for it. They also asked if I had Jake’s insurance information because his father brought him here and didn’t have it.”

“Shit…” I mumble. I guess I should’ve known they would contact him…

“Did you give it to them?” Stan asks. 

Clyde nods. “I did.”

“Good, then you’re no longer needed.” Stan tries to push Clyde out of the room, but Clyde puts his hand on the door. 

“Actually I am. You need something else from me.” 

Stan raises his eyebrow. “What the hell would I need from you?”

Clyde smirks. “You need me to sign the consent form so Jake can have surgery.”

“I don’t need you. Wendy can do that.”

He shakes his head and smiles. “No she can’t! She’s not in her right mind. That’s why I’m here.” He holds up a copy of Jake’s birth certificate. “The doctor said Jake needed a consent form signed so he can get a liver transplant. Since I’m Jake’s legal father, I can sign it.” 

“Then sign it, damnit!” 

Clyde laughs. “You really think it’s going to be that easy?” 

“Oh dude, come on! Jake’s life is at stake here!” 

“Remember, you need me, not the other way around.” 

Stan sighs. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to leave so I can talk to my wife.” 

“That’s it?” 

He nods. “That’s all I want.” 

“I…” He looks at me and then back at Clyde. “I don’t know if I should leave you alone with her.” 

Clyde shrugs. “You don’t have to. Enjoy attending your son’s funeral.” He turns towards the door. 

“NO!” I cry out. Stan and Clyde turn towards me. “Just go Stan. Please.” I beg him. 

“Are you sure?” He asks me as he wraps his arms around me. I really don’t want him to go, but I don’t want Jake to die either.

I nod slowly. “Yes. I’ll be okay.”

“Okay. I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.” He kisses me on the forehead.

“HEY! That’s my wife!” Clyde yells out causes both Stan and I to jump. 

“Oh shit!” Stan covers his mouth. “Sorry Wendy…I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay Stan.” I can feel myself blushing. 

“You can wait in the waiting area. I’ll sign them when I’m done talking to Wendy.” Clyde tells Stan. 

Stan looks at me and I nod. I just want to hurry this along so Clyde will sign the forms. “I’m going to go be with Jake. I’ll be on the 5th floor.” He announces before he leaves. Clyde looks at me and I back up slowly. 

“What’s the matter?” He asks. Like he doesn’t already know. 

“Are you going to hit me?” 

Clyde laughs. “Now why would I do that? I want to, but there’s cameras in here. I’m not stupid.”

I sit down on the bed. “What do you want to talk about?” 

He sits down beside me and puts his arm around me. “I want to take you back home to Utah with me.” 

I push him away. “I’m not going back with you!” 

“Why? Because you want to stay here and make googly eyes at Stan? I thought you were over him?” 

“I am!”

“I can’t tell. I think that feeling is mutual.”

I shake my head. “Stan loves his wife.”

“All the more reason why you need to come home with me. You’re wasting your time here.”

“I can’t go anywhere until I’m released.” 

“I can have you transferred to a facility in Utah. Or if you play your cards right, you don’t have to be in any institution.”

I think about my conversation with Lola. I guess I need to take any chance I can to get out of here. “Fine. I’ll go back with you, but not until Jake recovers from his surgery.”

“What does Jake have to do with this?” 

“I’m not going to leave without him.”

Clyde nods. “Yes you are!” 

My eyes widen. “What?” 

“Jake was never part of the agreement. I want you and you alone, the way it was always meant to be.”

I stand up and turn away from. “I can’t just abandon my son!”

Clyde turns me so I’m facing him. “You can and you will! He has Stan and his wife, he’ll be okay.”

Again, I start thinking about my conversation with Lola. I think about her saying that Jake will call Jenny “mommy”. I start crying. “But I’m his mom! I’ll miss him!”

Clyde pulls me into a hug. “We can always have a baby of our own. You know that’s what I’ve always wanted.”

I back away from him. “You really think a new baby can replace my Jake?” 

“Yes. You’ll forget about him.”

“No I won’t! What kind of mother do you think I am?” I continue crying. 

“Look, you have two options. You either come with me to Utah without Jake, or you stay here and I refuse to sign the consent forms and Jake will die.” He bends down towards my ear. “Either way, you lose Jake...” He whispers.

“You are so cruel…” I sob. 

“Stop with the tears, it’s not going to work. What’s it going to be? I don’t have all day…” He looks at his watch. 

I lower my head in shame. “I’ll go back to Utah with you.”

He raises my chin up. “Good girl.” He winks at me. 

“Can I at least see Jake one last time before we leave?” 

Clyde shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s best to leave things the way they are. You’ll only upset yourself.” 

“This isn’t fair!”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that life isn’t fair?”

I look away from him. “Stan’s going to think I’m a terrible mother...”

“Who cares? You won’t see him again!” 

“This isn’t right.” 

“You have another option if this one isn’t good enough for you.” He reminds me. 

I turn towards Clyde. “No! I don’t want to Jake to die! Can we at least stay long enough for me to know how the surgery went? Please Clyde?” I beg him. 

“I don’t know about that. You’ll have to stay in here.”

“Why? You know I’m not crazy!”

“You’re taking drugs that are making you hallucinate.”

I shake my head. “That’s not true!” 

“You were seeing me when I wasn’t there.” Clyde winks at me and smiles. “I’m flattered by the way, I knew you missed me.” He runs his fingers through my hair. 

I back away from him. “I was drugged and I know who drugged me.” Since I couldn’t get it out to Stan, maybe telling Clyde would help. I know we have our issues, but I’m his wife and he should be willing to help me…right?

“I’m listening…”

“It was Jenny’s friend Lola. She did this to me! She injected something in me when she was here a few days ago. I don’t know how she did it when I was at Stan’s, but I’m sure Jenny is somehow involved!”

Clyde laughs. “You sound extremely paranoid!”

“It’s the truth! Lola wants me out of the way so Stan and Jenny can me happy. She even said that Jenny will raise Jake!” 

Clyde shrugs. “She’s going to get her wish because you’re leaving.” Why does it seem like he doesn’t care? 

“She paid me to leave South Park before and she’s pissed that I’m back! She really has it out for me.”

“Did I hear my name?” I turn and see Lola standing in the doorway. She smiles and closes the door and holds up a needle. I back up against the wall. 

“Stay away from me!” I order her. 

Lola shrugs. “Why? I’m just checking on a patient!” She turns to Clyde. “Hey Clyde, I didn’t know you were in town!”

“Hey boo!” The two of them hug. 

My jaw drops. “You two know each other?” 

Clyde nods. “We go way back!” Clyde grabs me and holds me in place as Lola approaches me with the needle. Oh no! No wonder he was so nonchalant about what Lola did to me. He’s probably in on it too! Stan please come back, I need you!

“Stan…” I call out weakly as Lola sticks me in the arm with the needle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jenny’s POV

Stan and I are at the hospital speaking with Dr. Nelson. There wasn’t a match in the hospital database for Jake so we’ve had Stan, his parents, and Shelly get tested. Unfortunately, none of them were a match either. We did find one match in the family and that was Olivia. Dr. Nelson is explaining how they normally they don’t allow children her age to be donors, but in extreme cases like this one, they make exceptions as long as the parents consent to it. He even told us the risks which are minimal and rare. Hearing the word “risk” made me second guess this whole thing. Stan has already agreed to let Olivia go through the procedure. “I don’t know about this Stan. She’s so young...” I tell him. 

Stan frowns. “But she’s Jake’s only hope right now. Otherwise, we may end up waiting months before we find a donor. Jake may not survive that long!” I see him tearing up a bit. 

“Olivia is only 5.”

“I know. Why don’t we sit her down and explain it to her? Maybe she’ll be happy to help.” He smiles. It’s like he doesn’t care what happens to Olivia. 

“I can’t believe you want me to sacrifice my child to save yours!” I yell. 

“Hold on now! Olivia is my daughter too! It’s not a sacrifice, she would only donate part of her liver!” Dr. Nelson tells us he’ll give us a few minutes and steps out of the room. “I didn’t go through the hassle of getting Clyde to sign the consent forms just for you to reject our donor!”

“You said it wasn’t a hassle and that he was happy to sign them!”

“He was, but the fact that I had to go through him was a hassle in itself!” 

“I don’t care about that! I care about Olivia! It sounds so scary for a young child to go through this!”

“Imaging how scary it will be for Jake...”

I shake my head. “I get it Stan, I really do! I need some air!” I stand up. 

“Right now?”

I nod. “Yes! I’ll be back shortly.” I storm out of the room and head down the hall. I grab my phone and call Lola. 

“Hey Jenny, I’m kind of busy.” She says sounding out of breath. 

“I just need a minute. Please!” I say as I start crying. 

“What’s wrong?”

“So it turns out that Olivia is the only match for Jake.”

“I’m not surprised. They’re siblings after all.”

“Stan thinks we should let Olivia be the donor, but I don’t know if I can go through with it. I told him he’s sacrificing my child to save his!”

Lola groans. “Tell me you didn’t say that to him...”

“I did!” I stomp my foot. I’m so angry right now I could scream. 

“Jenny, Jenny, Jenny! I’m trying to help you keep your worthless man, but you keep self-destructing your own marriage with shit like this!” I’m going to ignore that worthless comment…

“Because I don’t want my daughter to be a liver donor?”

“The daughter you share with Stan, remember?” She reminds me. “Olivia will be fine if that’s what you’re concerned about.” 

“I know, the doctor said the risks to her are low, but still! That’s a lot to put a five year old through! I know it’s a lot for Jake too, but he’s young and won’t remember it when he’s five.”

“Just remember this, if you don’t go through with this and Jake dies, Stan will blame you and will turn to Wendy for comfort and possibly make another baby. Is that what you want?”

Damnit, she has a point. “Of course not.”

“Then you know what you need to do. Now I really have to go!” 

“What are you up to anyway?”

She laughs. “The less details you know, the better for you.” 

“You’ve pretty much told me everything you’ve done to Wendy.” 

“Yes, but you don’t know _everything_. It’s better that way.” I hear her whisper to someone.

I raise my eyebrow. “Who are you talking to?” I think I heard a man respond to her. 

“Don’t worry about that. Now you go make things right with Stan before Wendy gets her hooks into him again. Bye!” She hangs up. I groan and head back to Dr. Nelson’s office. 

Stan’s POV

I’m talking to Dr. Nelson to try to get some reassurance about this procedure. While I understand Jenny’s concerns, I think she overreacted a bit. I’m concerned to, but I trust the doctors to make things go smoothly for both kids. Jenny comes back in the room. “Hey…” She says nervously. 

“Hi.” I reply to her. 

She lets out a sigh. “Stan, I thought it over…I’m okay with Olivia donating part of her liver to Jake. As long as she’s okay with it.”

My eyes light up. “You really mean it?” 

She smiles and nods. “Yes. I want Jake to get better as much as you do!”

I hug her. “Thank you. My mom is on her way with Olivia so we can explain things to her together.”

She seems shocked by that. “Already?”

I nod. “I don’t want to waste any time. The sooner they go through with the transplant, the better Jake’s chances are.” 

“That’s true. It’s just happening so fast.”

“Time isn’t exactly on our side right now babe…”

About an hour later, Olivia has joined us in Dr. Nelson’s office and we’re explaining the process and her role in things. I can’t tell how she’s feeling right now because she hasn’t said a word since Dr. Nelson started talking. He asked her if she has any questions. “So…is it going to hurt?” She asks looking at me and Jenny. 

I kneel down in front of her. “Olivia, I know this sounds scary and painful, but the doctor will give you medicine to make you go to sleep so you won’t feel anything.”

“Oh…” She looks at Dr. Nelson. 

“Do you have any other questions?” He asks her. 

She nods. “How will I live without a liver?” Man, she’s sharp! 

Dr. Nelson smiles. “It’s only a small portion of your liver. The good news with that is, it will grow back.”

Olivia smiles. “Really? That’s cool!”

“The human body can do wonderful things sometimes.” 

Olivia looks at me and nods. “Okay, I’ll do it!” 

Jenny puts her arms around Olivia. “Sweetheart, are you sure you’re willing to do this? This is a big sacrifice.”

She nods. “I want to help save my brother! Like the doctor said, mine will grow back.” She smiles at Dr. Nelson. 

“You’re a wonderful little girl, you know that Liv?” I hug her. I can feel a tear drop from my eye. “You’re also very brave to do this.” 

“Thanks daddy. I want Jake to get better. We just met and I want a chance for us to play together!”

“You’ll get it, I promise.” I look at Jenny. “You’re absolutely sure you’re okay with this.”

“If Olivia is okay with it, then I am too.”

“Thank you.” I mouth to her. 

Dr. Nelson hands me some forms. “I’ll just need you two to sign these consent forms and I’ll get Olivia on the schedule for Friday morning.”

“Thank you Dr. Nelson.” Jenny tells him. We sign the papers and head out to the waiting area. 

“I have to tell Wendy the good news!” I tell Jenny. 

Jenny looks at Olivia. “Olivia, can you wait over there?” She points at an empty chair in the waiting area. “I need to talk to Daddy.”

“Okay Mommy!” Olivia does what she’s told. Jenny turns towards me and I can see the look of anger on her face. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“Do you really think now is the time to go running to Wendy?”

“I just want to let her know we have a donor for Jake.”

“Olivia is going to have surgery in a few days. We need to be there for her!”

I nod in agreement. “Jake is having surgery too and I told Wendy I would keep her updated.”

“Update her when it’s over with. The kids need us, Wendy doesn’t!”

I groan. This isn’t the time for this. “Jenny, don’t do this. Put yourself in Wendy’s shoes. You would want to know, right?”

“She knows he’s having surgery.”

“But she doesn’t know when. I think telling her is the right thing to do.”

Jenny rolls her eyes. “Fine...”

“It won’t take long, I promise.” I kiss her on the cheek. “I’ll be back before the kids realize I’m gone!”

Moments later, as I arrive to the psychiatric wing, I’m stopped by one of the staff members. “Hi Mr. Marsh, I’m afraid I can’t let you visit Wendy right now.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Why not?”

“We had to restrain her last night. She attacked two of our staff members again.”

My jaw drops. “What? I thought she was doing better?” 

“She was, but the nurse went to check on her and she attacked her. She scratched the poor woman up! One of the orderlies went in to help and she attacked him accusing him of being her husband.” 

I put my hand on my face and shake my head. “Oh man, I guess Clyde showing up yesterday didn’t help her at all.” Good thing he’s already back in Utah. 

“We need to give her a chance to calm down before we can allow visitors.”

“But I wanted to give her news about our son. Maybe it will help her feel better.” I try to convince her, but she shakes her head. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow it. Maybe try again tomorrow.” 

I nod. “Thank you.” I tell her as I leave. I don’t get it, she had a cordial interaction with Clyde yesterday. What could’ve triggered her hallucinations? Something isn’t right…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jenny’s POV

It’s surgery day. I’m so nervous and I’m not even the one going through it. I’m nervous for Olivia. What if something goes wrong? I take a deep breath. I know now isn’t the time for me to freak out. I have to be strong for her. I hold her hand as she lies on the hospital bed. “How are you feeling baby?” I ask her. 

“I’m scared!” She tells me as she squeezes my hand. Poor girl! Now I know I really have to relax. 

“I know you are. I wish I could go in there with you.”

She nods. “Me too.” She sits up a little and looks around. “Where’s Daddy? He said he would be here!” 

“He’s with Jake right now.” 

“Oh…” She lies back down. 

“Are you upset?”

She shakes her head. “No. Jake needs him too so I understand.” 

“That’s very mature of you.” 

Just then, Dr. Nelson comes in the room. “Hi Olivia. Are you ready?” 

Olivia nods slowly. “I think so…” 

I squeeze her hand one more time. “It’s going to be okay baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“What about Daddy?” 

I smile. “I”ll do my best to make sure he’s here too.”

“Thanks Mommy!”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in a few hours.” I give her a kiss on the forehead. Dr. Nelson reassures both of us that everything will be fine just before a nurse comes in to take Jenny to the OR. This is honestly the hardest thing for me to watch. 

I go to the waiting room and start pacing back and forth. “Jenny?” I hear my name being called. I turn and see Lola and the first thing I notice is a deep scratch mark on her right eye. I look at her in shock. 

“Whoa, what happened to you?”

“Your husband’s side bitch happened.” She states nonchalantly which shocks me even more. 

“Wendy did this to you? Are you okay?” I ask as I examine her eye. She’s lucky she’s not blind!

“Oh I’m fine. I let her do it. It just helps extend her stay in a psych ward. I think a thank you is in order.” She smiles. 

“Thank you.” I look around to make sure Stan isn’t anywhere in sight. “Let’s not talk here. If Stan sees you like this, he may suspect something.”

Lola nods. “Good point. We can talk in my car.” 

We head out to the parking lot and get in Lola’s car. “Stan told me she attacked one of the nurses. I just didn’t think it was you. Why were you in her room anyway?” I ask her. 

“Like I said, I’m making sure she her stay in the psych ward is extended.”

“How?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

I nod. “Yes! How are you preventing Wendy from getting out of the psych ward?”

“Remember that drug I had you put in her coffee?”

“Yes...” I have a bad feeling about this. 

“I’m making sure she regularly gets a daily dose of it.”

“What is it?”

Lola laughs. “Don’t worry about that. Just know it makes her hallucinate. As long as she’s hallucinating, she’ll stay in there.”

“Won’t the doctors suspect that someone is intentionally dragging her?”

She shakes her head. “Well every time she hallucinates, they give her a sedative to calm her down. They’re not going to give her another drug test because of that alone.”

I frown as I really don’t like the sound of this. “This sounds like a shitty psych ward.”

She shrugs. “They can be if you’re paying good money to keep a patient in there.”

I raise my eyebrow. “You’re paying them to let you do this to her?”

Lola smiles and nods. “Not just me, Clyde her husband. He’s paying the big bucks.”

I wasn’t expecting to hear that. “How do you know? Did you speak to him when he was here?”

“Honey, I’ve known him all along!”

My eyes widen. “What? How? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lola chuckles. “Good thing we’re here do we can talk freely. Clyde and I go way back. His father and my father were business partners back in the day. Clyde and I became friends through them since we were often dragged out of state to attend business meetings.”

“Did you and him date?”

She shakes her head. “God no! He’s not my type! We’re just really good friends.”

“So how does Wendy fit into all of this?”

“Well after you found out about Stan’s affair and you said you would like to work things out, but couldn’t as long as she was in the picture. I told you I would take care of that and I did. I paid her a large sum of money to move away. I found out she was in Utah. I reached out to Clyde and told him about her and he was supposed to befriend her, get her a job at his company and make sure she stayed in Utah. The next thing I knew, they were married. I didn’t keep up with them after that because I figured if they were married there was no way I’m hell she was coming back here.”

“So you didn’t know she was pregnant with Jake?”

She shakes her head. “I didn’t know about him until you told me.”

This just seems way too convenient. “So what if Wendy didn’t go to Utah?”

Lola puts her hand on my shoulder and shakes her head. “Jenny, I have connections all over. No matter where she went, I would’ve found something to keep an eye on her.”

“So you’re the reason Clyde came here? Is that how he found out about Wendy and Jake?”

She nods. “Yes. I called him to go off on him for letting that little slut leave Utah! Then when I told him what she’s up to and what my plans were for her, he came here to help.”

“You seemed so shocked when I told you about Clyde and Wendy’s relationship.”

“I knew they were married, but I didn’t know he was abusing her.”

“Did you ask him about that? He hit Jake a few times.”

She shakes her head. “I was focused on him helping me. If I asked him questions about his relationship, he may not have.”

“I see. Were you with Clyde when I called you the other day?”

“No, he had already gone back to Utah at that time. I was with someone else…” She starts to turn red. 

“Who?” 

“I was with the orderly that Wendy attacked. His name is Joey.”

Oh God! If he knows too… “Does he know what you’re up to?”

She quickly shakes her head. “No! He came in the room at the end of our conversation so he didn’t hear anything.” 

I let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God! I’m so scared that Stan will find out.”

“He won’t.” She tries to reassure me. 

I stare at Lola’s eye. “Hopefully he doesn’t see you until your eye heals or he might put two and two together. She did a number on you.” 

“She did look!” She pulls down her shirt and shows me scratches on her neck, chest, and shoulders. “She slapped me a couple of times as well. She was digging her nails into me by the time Joey pulled her off. I may need a rabies shot!”

“Wow…I don’t even know what to say.” 

Lola shrugs. “It is what it is. She’s going to be locked up for awhile and the kids will be in the hospital for a few days. Maybe it’s time you reconnected with your husband…” She nudges me and winks. 

“What are you saying?”

She slaps her forehead. “Do I really need to spell it out Jenny? Grab Stan and find an empty room in the hospital and fuck his brains out! I’m sure he’ll love the spontaneity!”

My jaw drops. “While our kids are having surgery? It doesn’t seem like the right time.” 

“When is the right time for you Jenny? Hmm? You know, it’s that kind of thinking that brought Jake into the world…”

“That was low.” I say looking away from her. 

“I’m sorry, but if you keep this up, they may end up with another baby.”

I can feel myself getting angry. “Stan is committed to me and our family!” 

“How much longer do you expect him to go without sex before he strays elsewhere? It’s easier for him now that Wendy is right under his nose.”

“But she’s in a psych ward.” 

She shrugs. “There’s ways for him to make it happen if he gets desperate enough.” 

“Stop trying to upset me!” 

“I’m trying to keep it real with you! You not only have to worry about Stan, but Wendy is a concern as well. Every time I’m in her room, she’s always calling out for Stan!”

I’m taken aback by this. “She is?” 

Lola nods. “Yes, not her husband Clyde, but Stan. You better wise up and fast!”

I cover my eyes. “Oh God! I knew she couldn’t be trusted!” Now I want to kill the bitch! 

“So what are you going to do?”

I turn towards Lola. “I need to go be with Stan.”

She smiles. “Good girl. I need to get ready for my shift. We’ll talk later.” 

I nod and look at my phone and see missed calls and text messages from Stan. “Oh shit! Speaking of Stan, he’s looking for me! I better go find him!” I give Lola a hug before heading back into the hospital. Once I get to the 5th floor, I find Stan at in the waiting area. 

“Where have you been?” He asks and he doesn’t look happy at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stan’s POV

I see Jenny getting off the elevator and I approach her. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you for the past hour!”

She looks around nervously. “I had to go outside and get some air. I guess my reception wasn’t good.”

“Interesting...” I glare at her. I have a feeling that she’s lying to me. But why?

“Are you okay? You seem upset.”

“My kids are in the process of major surgery, but I’m just peachy!” I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. “Come on now Jenny!”

“I’m sorry. But it’s hard for me too.”

I sigh. “You’re right! I’m sorry, I’m being a dick.” I hug her. 

Jenny looks at me and smiles. “It’s okay. Speaking of dick!” She grabs me and kisses me passionately. I haven’t gotten a kiss like that in...ever! “I miss yours...” She grabs my dick. 

“We’re in a hospital...” I tell her as I push her away. 

“We can find someplace private.” She kisses me again. I won’t lie, I’m enjoying this side of her, but her timing sucks! I push her away again. 

“Are you serious right now?”

“What?”

“Our kids are having surgery and now you want to have sex?”

“Stan, I-“

I immediately cut her off. “I’ve been trying to fuck you for the longest time and you’ve rejected me! You pick this time of all times to finally be ready to act like a wife? How fucking insensitive are you?”

She slowly backs away. “I’m sorry. I thought you might enjoy it. It was supposed to take your mind off of everything that’s going on.”

I narrow my eyes. “You really think I can distract myself knowing anything could go wrong with the surgery? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Sorry Stan...” She looks down feeling embarrassed.

“You really are dense, you know that?”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Why don’t you go back outside and get some more air? You clearly need to cool off!” I turn away from her. 

“Stan! This isn’t the time for us to fight. We need to be there for our children.”

I turn back around and glare at her. “Jake is NOT your kid! Don’t forget that!”

“I know he’s not, but he’s my stepson and I love him like he’s my own.” I notice she’s starting to tear up. 

“He has a mother! I know you hate Wendy, but that’s not going to change!”

“I’m not trying to replace Wendy in his life. Just because he’s my stepson doesn’t mean I have to treat him like he’s less important than Olivia!”

I think now is a perfect time for us to finally have this conversation… “Speaking of Wendy, I think this is the perfect time to finally bring this up!”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Clyde?”

“I didn’t know-“

I put my hand up. “Don’t give me that shit! Wendy told me that she confided in you about Clyde and how he treated her! Why the hell would you keep something like that from me?”

She starts fidgeting. “Because it wasn’t my story to tell!”

“If it has to do with Jake, you were well within your right to tell me!”

“But Jake is here so I didn’t think he would be a threat! He came here and you said he was cool and cooperative!”

“Yeah, but I wanted to kill the bastard, but I knew I had to be nice.”

“What difference would it have made if I told you anyway?”

I glare at her. “I would’ve tracked him down!”

“To do what? To make the situation worse? Wendy left him for a reason. She said she has no intention of going back.”

“I still don’t appreciate you keeping this information from me! I’m your husband, damnit! We don’t keep secrets!”

“We don’t have affairs and side babies either...” She mumbles. Now I’m pissed! 

“I admitted that the day it happened!” I shout. “You know I didn’t know about Jake! Don’t you dare try to flip this on me!”

“I guess everything I do is wrong! I’m sorry I can’t be perfect like your precious Wendy!” Jenny cries. 

“What? My precious Wendy? Are you kidding me?

“Sometimes I really wonder if you still have feelings for her! I mean she did give you the son you always wanted.”

So that’s what this is really about. I let out a groan. “That couldn’t been you, but you said you don’t want anymore kids!”

She wipes her eyes. “Maybe I changed my mind! I want another baby with you!” She tries to force a smile. 

“Why now? Because you’re jealous of my relationship with Jake? Are you trying to one up Wendy?”

With that, she slaps me. “I can’t believe you!”

“That’s how it’s starting to look!” 

“FUCK YOU!” She screams as she slaps me again. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Marsh?” 

“Damnit…” I turn and see Dr. Nelson. “Is it over? How are the kids?” 

He nods. “Yes, it’s over. Jake’s body is responding well to the new liver.”

“Oh thank God!” 

“How’s Olivia?” Jenny asks. 

“There was an issue-“

“WHAT? What happened? Is she okay?” 

“She’s fine, but she ended up with an infection, which we’ve given her an antibiotic to treat it.” 

“Oh God!” Jenny covers her mouth. 

“She’ll be okay, right?” I ask. 

Dr. Nelson nods. “Yes, we have to keep her here anyway because of the surgery so we’ll also treat and monitor her infection as well.” 

“Thank you Doctor. May we see them?” 

He shakes his head. “Not yet, they’re still in recovery. One of the nurses will come get you when you go back.” He glares at us. “In the meantime, try to keep your voices down. You’re disrupting the staff.”

“Sorry…” I can feel myself turning red. I honestly didn’t mean to make a scene.

Jenny lightly shoves me. “I hope you’re happy!” 

I smile. “That the surgery was a success? Of course I am!” 

“Now Olivia is sick! I knew this was a bad idea!”

“What else was I supposed to do? Wait until we found another donor and put Jake’s life further at risk?” 

She sighs. “No, of course not.” 

“It’s not like I had a lot of options here babe.”

She shakes her head. “Just forget it! Forget I said anything!” She turns to walk away. 

“Where are you going now?” 

“I need some air again!” She gets on the elevator. I hate when we fight, but that was a conversation we needed to have. I just didn’t expect things to go left the way they did. I let out a sigh. I guess while we’re still waiting to see the kids, I’ll go give Wendy an update…

Wendy’s POV

They finally took me out of the straight jacket. I swear I hate being in that damn thing. I also hate being drugged and sedated. I just want to go home! I look at the lunch they gave me. Tomato soup again, I can’t eat this. I throw it against the wall. Shit! I shouldn’t have done that! “Wendy?” Oh crap! It’s one of the orderlies. I turn around. 

“Hi Stan…” I’m so glad it’s him. I lie down on the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sad. I want to go home!”

He smiles. “Well I have some news that might cheer you up.”

“What?” 

“Jake’s surgery was a success!” He grins.

I quickly sit up and look at him in shock. “He had surgery already? Why didn’t you tell me it was today?” 

Stan takes my hand. “I wanted to, but the last time I came you weren’t allowed to have visitors. Then I was busy spending time with the kids.”

I move my hand and look away. “I wish I could’ve been there for Jake. So he’s okay?” 

He nods. “Yes, the doctor said he’s responding well to Olivia’s liver!” 

Another shock! My eyes widen as I’m fearing the worst. “Olivia? She was the donor? Oh God, Stan, what happened to her? I’m so sorry!” 

He shakes his head and chuckles. “Oh no! She was a live liver donor.” 

I feel stupid. “Oh…sorry. I’m so out of it.”

“It’s okay.”

I poke my lip out. “I want to get out of here! I want to see my baby!” 

“I know you do, but you keep having hallucinations and attacking the staff.” 

“Well I thought it was Clyde!” I look at Stan. “Tell me this, he came the last time you were here, right?” 

He nods. “Yes, and then he left with me to sign the consent forms.” Good, so I know I’m not completely crazy. 

“But he talked to me first. You went ahead without him.”

Stan shakes his head. “No, we left together…”

“No, that’s not what happened!” I yell. There’s no way I imagined that entire conversation. 

“Yes it is.”

I stand up. “He said he would only sign the forms if you let him talk to me first. You asked if I would be okay and then you kissed me before leaving.” 

Stan laughs and stands up too. “I’m sorry Wendy, that’s not how it was. He agreed to sign the consent forms and he asked me if I was planning to legally claim him so he can stop doing it. We left together to sign the paper work. After that, he said he had a flight to catch.”

I cover my face. “Oh my God! I really am losing it!” I look at Stan, then quickly look away. “I even imagined you kissing me. I’m so embarrassed!” 

“It’s okay. We’ve been down that road before and we know not to cross that line again.”

“Yeah…” I look up at him. “There’s something else you need to know.” 

“What’s that?” 

“The nurse I attacked…it was Lola. Your wife’s friend.” 

He raises his eyebrow. “How do you even know her?” 

“We met a few years ago…” I Stan the story of how she paid me to leave town. “Now she’s a nurse on duty here and she’s drugging me. She’s trying to keep me here as long as possible. She told me that by the time she’s done with me, that Jake will be calling Jenny mommy. You can’t let that happen Stan!” I beg him. 

Stan looks at me, but doesn’t say anything. Oh no, he thinks I’m making it up. “Are you absolutely sure about this? This is a very serious allegation.” 

I stomp my foot. “Yes! She comes here every few days to drug me! Then when I start losing it, they give me a sedative.” 

“Lola isn’t even a nurse! She runs her father’s company. How the hell did she pull this off?” 

“Maybe you should ask Jenny…”

Stan raises his eyebrow. “She was in on this too?”

I nod. “I’m sure she put Lola up to it. Lola doesn’t even care for you, but she wants Jenny to be happy that’s why she’s doing this to me.”

“That bitch! I’m pissed that she did this to you!” He puts his arms around me. “As soon as I can prove that Lola did this to you, I’m getting you out of here! I promise you!” He kisses me on the forehead.

“Stan…” Was that real? 

Stan backs away and starts blushing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that…”

I smile and move closer to him. “It’s okay Stan, I don’t mind!” He puts his arms around me and then he kisses me on the lips. God, I missed this. He’s a great kisser. 

He pulls away and I can see the look of guilt in his eyes. “I better go. I swear, I’ll get you out of here. Bye!” He quickly rushes out. Did that really just happen or am I hallucinating again…?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Wendy’s POV

I’m sitting on my bed smiling and thinking about Stan and I kissing. I know it’s wrong because he’s married, but it felt so right. This is how things happened the first time. At least it only went as far as kissing. Although I wouldn’t mind just one more night of passion with him. I cover my eyes. No Wendy! He’s taking! Stop it! 

I hear the door open. I wonder if it’s Stan! Maybe he was able to get me released from here! I uncover my eyes and look over and I’m disappointed by my visitor. “Oh…it’s you again.” The unwanted visitor is Lola.

“Were you expecting your lover boy Stan?” She laughs. 

“Lover boy?” I chuckle nervously and look away. 

She turns my head towards her. “Don’t play dumb! Did you forget that there’s a camera in here? I know you and Stan were kissing each other just a little while ago.”

Oh shit! I know there’s a camera, I just didn’t think she had access to it. “You do?” 

She gets closer to me. “Yes I do! I knew you were still after him, you bitch!” She raises her hand to slap me, but she puts it down and shakes her head. “After Jenny was so kind to let you stay at her house…” 

“It wasn’t like that…” 

This time, she actually slaps me. “I don’t want to hear it! You’re lucky I haven’t told Jenny yet! She’s going to kill both of you when she finds out!” 

“I’m getting out of here soon, so I’ll apologize to her!” I tell her confidently. 

Lola laughs. “You’re not going anywhere!”

I nod. “Stan is going to get me out of here. He told me you’re not really a nurse! As soon as he can prove what you’ve been up to, I’m out of here!” 

Lola’s eyes widen, but then she shrugs it off. “So you found out my little secret, huh? I guess it’s time for me to give you something a little stronger.” She grabs a syringe out of her pocket. 

I run to the door and starts pounding on it. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! SHE’S GOING-“ Before I can finish, she stabs me in the shoulder with the syringe causing me to cry out in pain. I slump down and hold onto to my shoulder. 

“You’re wasting your breath! Joey is on duty and he agreed to give me some time alone with you to do what I need to! He even turned off your camera.” She stands over top of me. 

“Why…?” I say weakly as I’m starting to feel a little drowsy. 

Lola kneels down. “Like I told you before, I can’t have you ruining my best friend’s marriage. As much as I think she can do better, she wants that loser and I have to help her eliminate the competition.” 

“I’m not...compete…competing…” I struggle to get out. I can feel my eyes getting heavier by the second. 

“I honestly would rather you be with that idiot, you two pigs deserve each other!”

“Stan…” I call out. I don’t know why knowing he can’t hear me. 

“Stan can’t help you so stop calling his name!” She pries my mouth open and puts something in it and closes it. “Swallow it!” I try not to, but she holds my mouth shut and tilts my head back and it eventually goes down. “There! That should keep you down and out for awhile! Enjoy the rest of your day!” She leaves the room. Oh Stan, where are you? I crawl towards my bed, but I don’t have the strength so I lie down on the ground and close my eyes. 

Stan’s POV

We were finally able to see the kids. I assume Jenny is with Olivia so I went to check on Jake first. The nurse comes in to check on him, but I ask her if she can give me a few minutes alone with him. She agrees and leaves. I look at him and he’s smiling. I’m so happy he can smile through all of this. 

“Hey buddy! I’m so glad you made it through surgery okay. I wish I could hold you, but I have to wait.” I rub his cheek and he grabs my finger and holds it tightly. He continues smiling. “You’re a really strong little dude, you know that?” I smile back at him, but my smile fades as I think about how Wendy should be here too. “I know you wish mommy was here, but I promise you’ll see her soon. She hates being away from you for so long.”

There’s a knock on the door and the nurse reenters. “How’s our patient doing?”

“He seems great!” I say proudly. 

“Do you mind if I examine him now?”

I nod. “Sure. I need to go check on my daughter anyway.” I look at Jake. “I’ll be back buddy, I promise.” I kiss him on the forehead just before leaving.

I head to Olivia’s room and I’m surprised to see her alone. “Hi daddy!” She greets me. 

I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. “Hi baby! How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore, but I’m okay. How’s Jake?”

“He seems to be okay.” 

“Good. I’m so glad you’re here!” She hugs me and I hug her back trying to be careful that I don’t hug her too tightly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you before surgery.” 

She smiles. “It’s okay. I know Jake needed you. Besides, mommy was here.” 

“Speaking of which, where is your mom?” 

She points towards the door. “She said she had to talk to Miss Lola.” 

“Really? Did she say where she was going to go talk to her?” 

Olivia shakes her head. “No.” 

“How long ago did she leave?” 

“Not long before you got here.”

This sounds like a good opportunity for me to confront both of them. “I hate to leave you alone, but it’s important that I speak to your mom right away. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can!” 

“Okay daddy!” 

I give her another hug and a kiss. “I love you sweetheart!” 

“I love you too!” 

I look at her one last time before leaving. As soon as I step out of the room, I bump into Kenny. “Dude! What are you doing here?” 

“I had to transfer a suicidal prisoner here.” Kenny is a cop in case you didn’t figure it out. He couldn’t of come at a better time. 

“Damn dude. Well I’m actually glad I ran into you. You may be making an arrest.” 

He raises his eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” I sigh before telling him everything that Wendy told me about what Lola did to her. Kenny looks at me in shock. “Dude, that’s rough.” 

I nod in agreement. “Tell me about it.” 

“You do realize that if this is true, that not only will I have to arrest Lola, but possibly Jenny as well?”

I sigh. “I know…”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Yes…I mean no. I don’t want you to arrest my wife. But if she’s Lola’s accomplice, there’s no way around it. Dude, I feel so torn…” I lower my head. “I can’t do this to my wife, especially not while Olivia is in the hospital. What would this do her? But at the same time, should she get away with committing a crime?”

“If you want, I can pretend that we never had this conversation…”

I’m almost tempted to say yes, but then I’m overcome with guilt. “But what about Wendy? She shouldn’t be in that psych ward.”

Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder and shakes his head. “I told you before that you’re too caught up in her personal life.” 

“It’s kind of my fault that she’s in there.” 

“You really believe that?” 

I nod. “I invited the mother of my son to stay with us which made Jenny feel so insecure about our marriage that she felt she had to take these drastic measures.”

“I knew moving her in would be an issue. Be honest, did you screw her again?” He smirks. 

“Dude!” I can feel my face turning red and Kenny continues smirking. I sigh. “No, but I did kiss her…”

“So clearly she was more than a piece of ass, right?”

“Stop it dude! I was caught up in the moment again. It shouldn’t have happened. At this point, I feel like a creep that taking advantage of her while she’s vulnerable.” 

“You kind of are.” I glare at him. “But if you want to work things out with Jenny, then forget this whole thing. You damn sure need to forget about Wendy!” 

I shake my head. “I can’t! I couldn’t live with myself knowing I left Wendy in a psych ward when she didn’t deserve to be there.” 

“Remember Wendy IS in a psych ward.” 

I nod. “I know.”

“Did you ever think that she could be making this up?”

I look at him. “Why would she make it up?” 

“To drive a wedge between you and Jenny. You know she’s not over you. The fact that you were able to kiss her proves that.” 

I didn’t even think of it that way. “I mean I guess it’s possible, but I don’t think she would stoop so low.” 

“She didn’t tell you about Jake for almost 2 years. I wouldn’t put anything past her.” 

“Cut her some slack. She was torn!” I immediately get defensive. 

“If you say so…” He replies dismissively. 

“Well according to Olivia, Jenny is talking to Lola. We need to find them so I can get some answers.” I tell Kenny. 

“There they are.” He points. I turn and sure enough, Jenny is talking to Lola by the elevator. 

“Perfect! Let’s go!” We head over to them. 

“Good afternoon ladies!” Kenny greets them. Lola looks at Kenny and smiles, while Jenny looks like she’s about to shit herself. 

“Stan! Umm…” She looks at Lola and then at me. 

“Why aren’t you with Olivia?” I ask her. 

She chuckles. “Lola stopped by so I wanted to chat with her.” She sounds so full of shit right now!

Lola continues smiling at Kenny. “You look great in that uniform Officer! How’s the family?” She asks him. 

“Just peachy!” He replies barely acknowledging her. 

“Well if you’ll excuse us, we were having a private conversation.” Lola grabs Jenny’s wrist and tries to walk off. I stand in front of her blocking their way. 

“Is that so Lola?” I ask as I fold my arms. “So what exactly are you talking about? How you’re going to pose as a nurse and drug Wendy again?” 

“What?” She rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t play dumb! Wendy told me everything!” I look at Jenny. “I really hope you didn’t have anything to do with this…” 

Jenny looks at Lola nervously, then at me. “Stan…” Between the look on her face and the way she said my name, I know she’s guilty…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jenny’s POV

Stan continues glaring at me. I have to look away from him. He’s going to be so pissed at me. “Jenny doesn’t have to take this shit from you!” Lola turns towards me. “I’ve been quiet long enough about him. I told you before, he ain’t shit! You see how he’s coming to another woman’s defense over you?” She turns back towards Stan. “How dare you!” She jabs him in the chest with her finger. “She’s your wife! Why would you believe anything negative Wendy has to say about her?”

Stan points at the scratch on Lola’s eye. “If she’s lying, then what happened to your eye, tiger face?”

“My cat scratched me.” She lies…and what a terrible lie it is. 

“You have a cat? You don’t even like cats! You hated the one we had years ago!”

Lola shrugs. “That’s because that cat was violent! I love my cat.”

“I’m not buying it.” Stan looks over at me. “Was there something you need to tell me?” I look at him, but I don’t respond. “Well?”

“Leave her alone!” Lola steps in. “Haven’t you hurt her enough with your accusations?”

“Jenny can speak for herself!” He folds his arms. “I’m waiting! Did you have something to do with this?”

“Of course she didn’t because I didn’t do anything and neither did she!”

I sigh. I guess it’s time for me to face the music. “Lola, it’s over...”

Lola tries to pull me aside, but I stop her. “Jenny, don’t do this!”

“Shut up and let her speak!” Stan snaps at her.

I sigh again as I tear up. “I knew what Lola was doing...”

Lola shakes her head. “No she didn’t! I purposely didn’t tell her so that she wouldn’t get into trouble!”

Kenny raises his eyebrow. “So you admit that what Wendy said was true then?”

Lola glares at me and then looks me then at Kenny. “Yes...”

I look at Stan and if looks could kill… “But you were still aware that she was up to something, right? You didn’t bother to tell me!”

“Stan, baby-“ I try to grab his arm, but he quickly pulls away. 

“Don’t touch me!” He backs away from me. “I can’t even look at you right now! I need to see if I can get Wendy out of that psych ward! She shouldn’t be there!” He runs off. 

“Stan!” I call out to him.

“You should’ve kept your mouth shut...” Lola tells me. 

“He was going to find out anyway.”

She rolls her eyes. “Let’s get out of here!” 

Kenny stands in front of us blocking our way out. He puts his hand up. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asks. 

“We’re leaving.”

Kenny nods. “You’re right, you are, but not where you think.” He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffs Lola and me together.

“Hey!” I yell. 

“What the-?” Lola tries to break free. 

“I’m taking you ladies down to the station, but first, we need to take a trip to the psych ward...” He tells us as he escorts us towards the elevator. 

Stan’s POV

I’m waiting for the receptionist to let me see Wendy. I’m getting antsy waiting here. I look up and I see Kenny bringing Lola and Jenny to the receptionist area. “What are you doing here and why did you bring them?” I ask Kenny. 

“I have some questions for the staff before I take them to the station.” Kenny informs me. “Were you able to get Wendy released?”

I shake my head. “I can’t. Her husband has to do it. I’m going to her room in a few so I can tell her what happened.”

“You wonder why we did this to her. Look at how concerned you are about the little slut!” Lola scoffs. 

I glare at Lola, just before walking up to her. “You’re so lucky you’re a woman!”

“I hope you and Wendy live happily ever after! You guys are disgusting! You don’t deserve a good woman like Jenny!”

“Rachel? What’s going on?” We turn and see one of the nurses approaching. 

“Rachel?” I ask her. 

“She’s talking to me!” Lola states as she rolls her eyes. “God, you’re so dense?” 

“So you know her?” Kenny asks the nurse. 

She nods. “Yes, she’s Rachel Smith and she’s a nurse on staff here. Why is she in handcuffs officer?”

“Her name isn’t Rachel Smith and she’s not a nurse. Her name is Lola and she was posing a nurse and has been drugging a patient. Wendy Donovan.”

The nurse looks shocked to hear this. “Really? I mean, she had to sedate Wendy a few times because Wendy attacked her. But the sedative was only used to calm her, not drug her.”

“She was drugging her with mesacline. That’s why she kept hallucinating!” I add in. 

The nurse looks at Lola. “I’m going to have to inform Dr. Moultrie about this and have you terminated.”

Lola chuckles. “No need. I don’t really work here.”

The nurse looks at Kenny. “I’m so sorry about this. I honestly didn’t know. Rachel...I mean Lola was a really good nurse for what it’s worth.”

“What’s your name?” Kenny asks. “I may have some more questions for you and some of the staff.”

“That’s fine officer. I’m Lily Ross.” She shakes hands with Kenny. “I’m happy to help in anyway I can.”

“May I see Wendy now?” I ask Lily. 

She nods. “Yes.”

“Do you need me to come with you? In case Wendy has something she wants to add.” Kenny asks. 

I shake my head. “No, I’m fine. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Stan, I’m sorry.” Jenny tells me as I start to walk off. 

I turn towards her and give her the evil eye. “You’re only sorry you got caught!” Lily and I go into Wendy’s room and we see her lying on the floor near the door. I kneel down beside to make sure she’s still breathing. Thankfully, she is. I shake her lightly. “Wendy?” I shake her again, this time a little harder. “WENDY?” 

“I’m going to get Dr. Moultrie!” Lily announces before leaving.

“Stan...? Is that you?” Wendy whispers, but she doesn’t open her eyes. 

“Yes it’s me. Are you okay?” I stroke her hair. 

She slowly shakes her head. “Lola, drugged me again...”

“Bitch!” I cradle Wendy in my arms. “Don’t worry, she’s in police custody now.”

“Good. When can I leave…?” I can tell she’s still out of it. What the hell did Lola give her?

“Clyde has to come and sign release papers.”

“I’m never getting out of here…”

“Don’t talk like that!” I continue stroking her hair. “You’re going to get out of here! I promise!”

“Is everything okay?” I look up and see Kenny. 

“Kenny? I thought you went back to the station?”

He kneels down next to me. “Lily was looking for the doctor and said Wendy was passed out on the floor so I came to check things out. Is she okay?”

I shake my head. “She said Lola drugged her again.”

“Wow, that woman is ruthless.” He touches Wendy’s arms. “How are you feeling Wendy?”

“Groggy, but I’m...I’m...” Wendy suddenly starts shaking. 

“Wendy?” She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling as she continues shaking. “What’s happening?” She continues shaking and she begins foaming at the mouth. I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t think I can help her. “Kenny, get the nurse!” I order him. He nods and quickly leaves. I hold Wendy tightly. “It’s going to be okay…it’s going to be okay…” I keep repeating to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Wendy’s POV

I open my eyes and look around. I can tell I’m still in a room, but this isn’t my room in the psych ward. I look around some more and then I see…him! “Clyde? Oh God, I’m still hallucinating!” I cover my eyes.

He moves my hands. “You’re not hallucinating. I’m here.” 

I slowly sit up. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in the ER. You had a seizure last night.” 

“I did?” 

He nods. “Yes, once I got the call, I got on the first flight here to be with you.” 

I’m kind of shocked to hear that, but at the same time, I’m not. “Really?” 

He nods again. “I wanted to make sure I was the first person you saw when you woke up.”

“Why?” He’s scaring me a bit…

“I have something for you.” He pulls an envelope out of his pocket and smiles as he hands it to me. 

“What’s this?” 

“Open it!” 

I open the envelope and I can’t believe what I’m seeing. I look up at him. “Divorce papers?” 

He continues smiling. “That’s right! You want out of this marriage? There you go.” He gestures towards the papers.

“I thought you wanted me back?” 

“I did, but I see how you and Stan look at each other. You’re not over him and you never will be. I don’t stand a chance.” 

“Stan has a wife. I don’t have a chance with him.” I don’t know why I said that to him. It’s not like I want Clyde back.

“Either way, you don’t want me so I’m not wasting anymore of my time on you. I signed the forms so you’re officially released from the psych ward. Once the divorce is final, I’m taking you off my insurance. Plus as you know, I’ve already taking your car and frozen all of your credit card. Jake isn’t my kid so I don’t have to worry about child support. We also had a prenup so you’re not getting any alimony from me! We’re officially done.” 

“That’s fine.” I’m a little pissed off because he’s leaving me with nothing. I should get something out of this sham of a marriage.

He sighs. “I would’ve given you the world. I wanted to make you happy. But all you cared about was Stan and Jake.” 

“Jake is my son.” 

He rolls his eyes. “We could’ve had a baby and been a REAL family. You could’ve let Stan and his wife raise Jake.”

“I wasn’t going to give up my son. You didn’t treat me well anyway! There’s no way this marriage would’ve worked!”

“Because you wouldn’t be the wife I wanted.” 

“Clyde, did you even love me?”

Clyde seems taken aback by that question. “Why would you ask me that?” 

“I don’t even know what’s real anymore. I swear you and Lola were in my room and you guys said you were old friends.”

Clyde looks around nervously. “That never happened. I don’t even know who this “Lola” person is.” 

“I’m really losing it…” I bury my head in my hands. I swear I really thought that happened. 

Just then, I hear someone come in the room. “Good morning Ms. Donovan. Glad to see you’re awake.” I look and see the doctor has come in. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Clyde tells her. He glares at me. “Don’t worry. I’m sure your lover boy Stan will be there to comfort you. Have a nice life Wendy.” With that, he walks out of the room.

Stan’s POV

I spent the morning visiting Jake and Olivia. The recovery process is going well and hopefully will be able to go home soon. I decided to let them rest, so in meantime, I’m going to check up on Wendy since I’ve been informed that she’s awake. I knock on the door and enter once she gives me permission. “Hey, the doctor told me you were awake. How are you feeling?” 

“Well I was told I had a seizure because of all the drugs that Lola put in my system. But I’m just peachy keen!” She replies sarcastically. 

“Umm…okay.” I notice an envelope next to her. I point towards it. “What’s that?” 

“Clyde gave me divorce papers.” I notice a sad look in her eyes. 

“Oh…I’m sorry.” 

She shakes her head. “Don’t be. I wanted out of the marriage anyway.”

“Then why do you seem so down?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just a combination of everything that’s happened over the past few weeks. I feel like my life will never be the same again.”

I smile and put my hand on her shoulder. “It will. You’ll be able to go home soon.” 

“I don’t have a home to go to.” Wendy looks down. 

“You can continue to stay at my place. Besides, once Jake is released, he’s going to have to stay put for awhile so he can fully heal.” 

I notice Wendy tearing up as she quickly wipes her eyes. “God, I miss him so much! He’s the first person I’m going to see when I leave.” 

“He’s doing much better. He’s a strong little boy!” 

“I just hate that couldn’t be there for him…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” 

“It’s true. You didn’t ask to be drugged by Lola so you could end up committed.”

“If I didn’t come back here, this wouldn’t have happened.” She looks at me. “I’m sorry Stan, but I can’t take you up on your offer.”

“Why not?” 

Wendy glares at me. “You really have to ask? Because of your wife. I don’t feel comfortable being under the same roof as her.” 

“That won’t be an issue. She’s in jail.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t. I’ll find somewhere for Jake and me to stay.”

“How? You don’t have any money.” 

“I’ll figure out something. I’m not as helpless as you think I am!” Wendy snaps. 

“I didn’t say that. I’m just concerned about Jake…and you too.”

She lets out a sigh. “Can I be honest with you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Another reason I can’t stay with you is because I love you.” 

“What?” My jaw drops as I wasn’t expecting her to say that. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years. I even told you I love you when we made love, your response was “mmm hmm” so I didn’t think you believed me. The feelings never went away. I know you’ll never feel the same way about me so I think it’s best that we co-parent in separate homes and leave it at that.”

“Wendy…”

She puts her hand up. “Please don’t say anything. That took a lot for me to come out and say. I don’t need my heart broken anymore.”

I chuckle. “Can you let me talk? I won’t lie to you and say I love you too, because I’m not in love with you. However, I do have feelings for you. I didn’t want to admit at first and tried my best to hide them, but it was something about seeing you locked up in that psych ward that really brought out those feelings.” 

“Oh great, now you pity me!” She starts tearing up again. 

“That’s not what I’m saying!” I sigh as I try to think of the right words to say without offending her. “Before, I just looked at you as another notch under my belt.” Wendy scowls. “But, I like to think that we’ve bonded in the last few weeks and I see you as more than that. Plus, that kiss we shared! It was-“

“Wait! So we really did kiss?”

I grin and nod. “Oh yeah and it was incredible.”

“So I didn’t imagine that?” I’m a little offended that she thinks she imagined that…

“There was a time when you did imagine a kiss. But when you told me about Lola and we kissed, that was real.”

She smiles. “I’m happy to know that. I enjoyed it…”

“I did too…” I move closer to her. I run my fingers through her hair and then I bring her closer to me until our lips meet. I gently slide my tongue in her mouth. I’m going to make sure she knows this isn’t a hallucination. She pushes me away. 

“Stan! You’re married! We can’t! Not again…”

I back away. I wasn’t expecting her to react that way, no I feel stupid. “You’re right. I’m out of line. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine Stan…”

I feel myself turning red. “Umm…yeah.” I turn away from her. “I’m going to check on the kids and head home for the night. I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

“Give Jake a kiss for me.” I nod just before rushing out. I can’t believe how awkward that turned out. It was supposed to be a special moment…

After spending the rest of the day with the kids, I head home so I can get some rest. I promised Olivia I would be back first thing in the morning. Of course she wanted to know where Jenny was. I told her she was tied up with something at work. I hate lying to her, but I couldn’t tell her that her mom is in jail. 

I walk in the house and turn on the light and I’m shocked to see Jenny sitting on the couch. My eyes widen. “You!”

“Stan, I think we need to talk…” Jenny stands up and starts walking towards me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Stan’s POV

Jenny and I stare each other down. I finally decide to break the silence. “How are you here? You’re supposed to be in jail!”

“Gee, thanks!” She scowls. “Clyde posted my bail.” 

My eyes widen. I can tell this isn’t going to end well. “Clyde? How the fuck do you even know him?” 

“I don’t, he’s friends with Lola.” 

“What?” 

She sighs. “They’ve been friends for years. Since they were kids. They know each other through their dads.” 

“Is that how Wendy and Clyde met? Because of Lola?”

Jenny nods. “You can say that.” She sits down on the couch and I join her. She lets out another sigh. “Once she found out that Wendy was in Utah, she had Clyde befriend her and help her out to make sure didn’t come back. Then they got married.”

“You two are sneaky as hell!” 

“I didn’t have anything to do with that, honest!”

I don’t believe a word out of her mouth. I fold my arms. “Then why did Clyde bail you out of jail?” 

“He bailed out both of us. It was only going to be Lola, but she asked him to bail me out too since I’m basically the innocent one in all of this.”

I start laughing. “Are you kidding? You’re far from innocent in this situation!” 

“You want to talk about innocent? What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“You were making out with Wendy when she was in the psych ward!”

“I…umm…” Damn, she’s right about that. But how does she know?

“Don’t even try to deny it! Lola saw you two on camera!” She quickly covers her mouth. At this point, nothing Lola does surprises me. 

“I’m not. You’re right, I did make out with her.” I look away from her. 

“You’re not going to apologize or anything? Are you proud of yourself?” 

I look at her and shake my head. “I know what I did was wrong considering you’re still my wife, but I’m not going to apologize for it!”

“You cheated on me again! I knew this was going to happen!” She slaps me. 

“It only happened because of your jealously and insecurities!”

“You’re trying to blame this on me? How fucking dare you!” 

“We were on the right track until-“

“Until she showed up with Jake!” Jenny cuts me off. “They ruined our marriage!”

I stand up. I’m not going to let her blame them for our failed marriage. “We were still on the right track. You wanted to plot and scheme with Lola! If anyone ruined our marriage, it was YOU!”

“Me?” 

“Come on Jenny, the lack of sex. Did you think that wouldn’t become a problem? Not to make excuses, but that’s how I ended up cheating on you in the first place! You clearly didn’t learn shit because you still won’t sleep with me!” 

I can see her tearing up. “Because I never got over you cheating on me! I was just starting to forgive and then you moved that bitch and your bastard kid into my house!” 

I grab her. “Say whatever you want about me and Wendy, but don’t you dare talk badly about my son! He’s the innocent one here!”

“The son you always wanted!” She pushes me away. “I shouldn’t have let Olivia give up part of her liver to save him…”

“So you’re saying you wanted Jake to die?”

She shakes her head. “Of course not, but I didn’t want to put my child through that!”

“She’s doing very well. Yes, she had an infection, but she’s recovering from that. You know this.” 

“We never fought like this Stan. Don’t you see what Wendy is doing to us?”

“Stop blaming her! You know you could’ve killed Wendy!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“She said a seizure because of the amount of drugs that have been put into her system. Was it really worth all this trouble?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t drug her Stan, not once!”

“But you knew Lola was and you didn’t say anything!” 

“Honestly, at first I really didn’t know. She didn’t tell me anything outside of the beer bottles.”

I glare at her, but then I remember when I found those beer bottles under Wendy’s bed. “Beer bottles? So you’re telling me Wendy wasn’t really drunk?”

Jenny lowers her head in shame. “No…”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Jake had alcohol on him!” 

She starts crying. “I’m sorry! I honestly didn’t know she was going to do that!” 

“What was your “plan” anyway?”

Jenny looks around nervously. “I-I just wanted Wendy out of the picture.” 

“So how was drugging her going to do that?” 

“Like I said, that was Lola’s idea. I had no clue what she was planning.” 

I put my hand on my head. I’m disappointed by her lack of accountability. “Really? You’re going to put all of this on Lola? You’re not going to take the blame for your role in this at all?”

She shakes her head. “All I did was tell her to get Wendy out of my house!” 

“If you didn’t want her there, then why the hell didn’t you say so?” 

“What was I supposed to say? “Stan, Jake can stay, but Wendy has to go”?” 

I shrug. “I would’ve preferred your honesty!” 

“Oh yeah, so I can look like an uncaring asshole, right?” 

I glare at her. “You think having Wendy drugged made you look any better?” 

“I didn’t drug her!” 

“But you knew Lola was! You’re just as bad as she is!” I turn away from her. “I can’t even look at you anymore, you make me sick!” 

“Stan, you don’t mean that!” 

“Yes I do!” I turn back towards her. “It’s over…”

She blinks. “What’s over?” 

“Our marriage! I want a divorce!”

“You can’t be serious!” She tries to take my hand, but I back away and shake my head. 

“This isn’t a joke! I want you to pack your things and leave!” I point toward the door. 

Jenny frowns. “Why should I leave? You can leave!” 

“I’m going to be here so I can take care of my kids when they’re released from the hospital!”

“I can take care of my daughter!” 

I chuckle. “Do you think I’m going to let you influence her?” I shake my head. “I don’t think so! Besides, you’re going be doing some time anyway so you’re out of here one way or another.” 

Jenny folds her arms and starts crying again. “I knew it! You’re divorcing me so you can be with her, aren’t you?” 

“This isn’t about Wendy, this is about you! I don’t like the person you’ve become and I no longer wish to remain in this marriage!”

“You’re the one that made me this way! If you didn’t cheat on me in the first place we wouldn’t be here!” 

“I don’t know how many times I can apologize for that, but I’ll say it again, I’m sorry I cheated and that hurt you. That doesn’t excuse how you treated Wendy!”

“But I-“ 

“Don’t you dare say it wasn’t you, it was Lola because it was both of you!” I interrupt her. “You were the one that went to Lola for help and she bribed and bullied Wendy out of town! Then drugged her when she came back! I won’t even go there about her putting Jake and Wendy in danger by making sure she got involved with that asshole Clyde!” 

“That was Wendy’s own doing!” Jenny comes to their defense. “You can’t blame us for that!” 

“It wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t forced to leave South Park!” 

“She didn’t have to take the money, nor did she have to go Utah! She made her choice!”

I’m really disgusted listening to her right now. Who is this woman? “Whatever it takes to justify your behavior, huh?”

“I’m not going to argue about this anymore. I’m going to stay with Lola tonight. I hope you’ll come to your senses and forget about Wendy and this divorce bullshit when I come back!” She heads towards the door. 

“You really think I’m going to change my mind? I’m not! You might as well tell Lola you’re moving in until you two end up behind bars! You evil bitches deserve each other!” 

Jenny’s eyes widen. “Stan! You’ve never called me a…I can’t even repeat it!” She cries. 

I point towards the door. “Save your tears and go! I’m done with this!” With that, I head up to my door and close the door. I don’t have anything else to say to that bitch!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Wendy’s POV

I was finally released from the hospital. Of course the first thing I did was check on Jake. I cradle him in my arms. I missed him so much. “I’m so glad you’re doing well baby. I’m sorry mommy couldn’t be there for you.” I hug him. “I love you so much.” I give him a kiss. 

“Hey…” I jump up and turn and see Stan. 

“Hey…” I reply. “You startled me…”

“Sorry.” He walks closer to us. “So I heard you were released.”

I nod. “I was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve came to pick you up or at least brought you a change of clothes.” 

I look at him and smile. “I just wanted to spend some time with Jake. I missed him so much.”

Stan smiles back. He puts his hand on my shoulder. “I’m glad you two have been reunited.” 

“Me too.” I hug Jake again. 

“Careful! He did have surgery.” 

I look at him. “Stan…I was with him after two open heart surgeries. I got this!” 

Stan rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry. I guess I’m just being overprotective.” 

I smile. “You’re being a concerned dad. I appreciate that.” I look down at Jake and he smiles at Stan and me. I can’t help but frown. “I just wish I could’ve been there for him this time…”

“Well look, I missed the other two surgeries and this time I got to be there for him.” 

Now he made me feel guilty. “I’m sorry Stan.” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t be. We’ve already been through it.”

“I should’ve told you from the beginning about Jake.”

“It is what it is. I’m here now and I’m always going to be apart of this little guy’s life.” He rubs Jake’s hair. 

I smile. “Thank you.” 

Stan clears his throat. “So umm…I think we need to talk about that kiss…” 

“Not in front of Jake.” Just as I say that, a nurse walks in. 

“Let’s go talk in the lobby.” 

“Okay.” I give Jake another kiss and lay him down. Stan and I head out to the lobby. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I kissed you. It felt right to me.” He tries to kiss me again, but I push him away. 

“Stan, you’re married.”

“Not for much longer. I filed for divorce before I came here.” 

My eyes widen. “You did? Why?” 

He chuckles. “You really have to ask that after what Jenny did to you?”

“I was hoping you would find a way to get past that.”

He shakes his head. “What she did was unforgiveable! I can’t even look at her the same way anymore.”

“I’m so sorry Stan.” I want to hug him, but I just don’t feel like that would be appropriate. 

“It’s okay. I guess it was bound to happen. She doesn’t trust me and at this point, I don’t trust her anymore either. What kind of marriage would we have?” 

“I will leave town with Jake once he’s released so you two can work things out!” 

He shakes his head again. “It’s not going to happen. Besides, I want Jake in South Park so I can remain apart of his life.” 

“We can make arrangements so you can still spend time with Jake.”

“That’s not going to work. I don’t want to be a part time dad to either one of my kids!”

“We’ll work something out.”

Stan raises his eyebrow. “How are you going to get money to leave town anyway?” He has a point, but I don’t want to be the cause of their failed marriage. 

“Things will work out. We can stay at a women’s shelter or something until I can find a job.”

“No! You’re not going to have our son around a bunch of strange people! Wendy, he just had surgery!”

“We’ve been a burden to you and Jenny! We have to go!”

Stan pulls me close to him. “Baby, its over between Jenny and me, whether you’re here or not.”

I look up at him. “Baby?”

“Sorry, that slipped out.” He pulls me closer to him. “I don’t want you to leave. I already told you, you can continue to stay at my house.”

“It wouldn’t be right...”

“It feels right to me...” The next thing I know, he kisses me again. 

“Really? You guys are doing this in public?” We break apart and see Jenny and Lola glaring at us. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stan asks. 

“We came to see Olivia!” Jenny informs him. 

Stan points at Lola. “I don’t want her near my daughter!”

“She’s her godmother!”

“We need to change that!”

Lola walks over to me. “I see you didn’t waste any time putting the moves on Stan! You’re such a pig Wendy!”

Stan stands between us and puts his hands up. “Back off Lola!”

Lola ignores him. “You’re still married as is Stan! You whore!”

“I said back off!”

Lola glares at Stan. “Wow Stan! I’ve never seen you go out of your way to defend Jenny like this!” 

“I would if she were put in a vulnerable situation like this!”

“Wendy is a big girl. She can fight her own battles.” She pushes Stan out of way and now we’re face to face. She stares me up and down and starts giggling. 

“What?” I ask her. 

“I’ve always wondered what Stan saw in you. Now I’ve figured it out.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Stan asks her. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” She turns towards Stan. “You were trying to find another Jenny.”

“What?” 

“Lola…” Jenny gives her a warning look. 

Lola puts her hand up. “Hear me out Jen! You and Wendy have quite a few similarities. You’re the same height, similar build…” She stares me up and down again. “Well Wendy is a little fatter!” She shrugs. “Long dark hair, blue eyes. Stan, you basically have Jenny’s cheap knock off!” 

“Shut up Lola!” Stan snaps at her. 

“Jenny, you look much better! Stan was never good enough for you anyway. Let him have this tramp and her bastard son Jake!”

“That’s enough!” Stan shouts. I swear it looked like Stan was going to knock her out. 

I touch Stan’s hand. “Stan, it’s okay.” I whisper to him. I walk up to Lola. 

Lola laughs. “What are you going to do? Scratch me again?” 

I shake my head. “You can say whatever you want about me, but you keep my son’s name out of your mouth! Do you understand me?”

She laughs even harder. “Oh please! Don’t try to threaten me!” 

“I haven’t threatened you…yet! But if you ever speak about my son in that manner again, I’ll do more than threaten you! That’s a promise!” 

“That’s fine. I’ll just make you “disappear” again. This time it will be permanent!” Lola threatens.

I glare at her and shake my head. “What did I ever do to you?” 

“I told you before this isn’t personal.” 

I turn towards Jenny. “I confided in you and you used that against me!” 

Jenny shrugs. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you in my house!” She sounds so cold and heartless. 

“I told you about how Clyde treated Jake and me. You guys got him involved! You knew I was running from him!” 

“Wendy, there’s something you need to know…” Stan steps in. 

I turn towards him. “What?”

“Lola and Jenny knew all along about you and Clyde. Lola set it up so you would meet Clyde when she found out that you were in Utah.”

I’m in shock, but at the same time I’m not surprised. “Are you serious?” 

Lola shakes her head. “Jenny didn’t know about Clyde until recently.”

“I knew it! You two came in my room, didn’t you? You said you were old friends! I knew I wasn’t hallucinating!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She’s lying, I know she’s lying! 

“Do you know the hell that Clyde put me and Jake through? He abused us! Was that part of your plan too?”

She shrugs. “Once he told me you two were married, I stopped keeping tabs on you. I assumed you were smart enough to stay there!”

“I don’t believe you!” I start crying. “Clyde killed my parents…” I take a moment to compose myself. “Because of your stupid plan to get me out of Stan’s life, my parents are dead! He killed them to send a message to me! That’s why I left him! He was abusive and he killed my parents! I’ve lost everything except my son!” 

“Wendy…you never told me about your parents. I’m so sorry.” Stan hugs me tightly. 

“I told Jenny…”

“Something else she kept from me…shocker.” He looks at me and wipes my eyes. “Go to Jake’s room and wait for me there. They don’t need to see you like this.” I nod and head to Jake’s room.

Stan’s POV

Jenny slaps me. “What the hell was that for?” I ask her. 

“You have a lot of nerve defending her and kissing her in front of me!” She slaps me again.

“Really? After everything you’ve put that poor girl through? Did you see her just now? She’s broken and you two have broken her!” 

“You should’ve divorced him after he cheated…” Lola tells Jenny. 

“Not now Lola.” Jenny glares at me. “I think you’re right Stan. At this point, divorce probably is our best option. I can’t compete with whatever this thing is you have with Wendy.” 

I roll my eyes. “There was no “thing” until you manipulated the situation and it backfired on you!” I turn to walk away, but then I toward back towards her. “By the way, I filed for divorce this morning.” 

Jenny and Lola look at each other and then at me. “You what?” 

“You should be getting served you. I’m also asking for full custody! Olivia doesn’t need someone like you in her life.” 

“ASSHOLE!” Jenny punches me. 

“Come on Jenny, I’ll get you the best divorce lawyer out there!” They storm off. They don’t even bother to visit Olivia. Good, she doesn’t need to be around that poison anyway. Now I have to make sure that Wendy is okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Stan’s POV

I head into Jake’s room and I see Wendy standing over him holding onto his hand. “Wendy? Are you okay?” I ask her. 

“I’m fine Stan...” She responds without looking at me. 

“Look at me!” She wipes her eyes and turns towards me. I pull her into a hug. “I knew you weren’t okay...” I hug her tighter. “I hate seeing you cry...”

She wipes her eyes again. “Please just go. I want to be alone with Jake.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Clyde was responsible for your parent’s death?”

She looks up. “Stupid me, I assumed Jenny would tell you.”

I chuckle a bit. “I don’t know why you keep assuming that.” I clear my throat. “May I ask what happened?”

She turns away from me. “Their house burned down. It happened in the middle of the night and they couldn’t escape.”

“So you think Clyde set the fire?”

She nods. “I know he did! He did it so I wouldn’t try to leave him again.”

“Aww babe...” I hug her again and she lies her head on my chest. I stroke her hair and then she pulls away from me. “Something wrong?” I ask as I look down at her. 

“We shouldn’t do this...”

I raise my eyebrow. “Hugging? What’s wrong with that?”

“Hugging leads to kissing, which leads to...you know.” I notice she’s turning red. 

“That’s not entirely true. We only had sex one time.” I look at her and smile. “I’ll admit that I want to again.”

She shakes her head. “This is why I pulled away. It’s wrong Stan. You’re still married.”

“I told you I filed for divorce. I’ll be a free man soon.” I kiss her and she quickly pulls away. 

“This doesn’t feel right...”

“It does. You can’t resist me anymore than I can resist you.” I kiss her again. This time, I can tell she’s really into it. I slide my hands up her shirt and unhook her bra. 

She slowly pulls away. “We shouldn’t do this in front of Jake.”

I look around and point at the bathroom door. “We can go in the bathroom.”

Wendy glares at me. “In a bathroom?”

“Do you have a better idea in the hospital? At least you know this one is clean and sterile.” I shrug. 

“I guess...”

“Come on.” She kisses Jake on the forehead before following me into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it. I pull her into another kiss before removing her shirt and bra. I rub her titties, which I notice they’re bigger than the last time we fucked. I kiss her left tit before sucking on her nipple. I look up and see that Wendy has her eyes closed and is biting her lip. I leave a trail of kissing going down her stomach before unzipping her pants. She removes her pants and panties and then unzips my pants. 

“Do you have a condom? I love Jake, but I’m not ready for another baby.” She asks me as I take my pants and boxers off. 

I laugh. “Of course, I’m not going to make that mistake again. Not that Jake was a mistake.” I quickly correct myself as I put the condom on. 

“I knew what you meant.” I pick her up and pin her against the wall. She wraps her legs around me as I insert length inside of her. She feels so good. I missed this sensation…

Jenny’s POV

Lola and I are currently meeting with Bebe, my divorce lawyer. I had to fill her in on everything that went down. She knew most of it thanks to Kenny, but she wanted to hear my version before she agreed to take my case. “So you’ll be able to make sure that Stan won’t be granted full custody, right?” I ask her after telling her the story. 

Bebe is writing down some notes and then she looks up at me and sighs. “I’ll do my best. But...”

“But what?”

“If you end up going to jail, all of this will be for nothing. You’ll lose custody by default.”

Lola stands up. “We need to make sure that doesn’t happen! She can’t lose her daughter.” 

Bebe glares at her. “I mean, you guys should’ve thought about that before you tried to ruin another woman’s life.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be my lawyer! You should be on my side!” I yell. 

“I’m your lawyer, but I’m also your friend. What you did was wrong. Kyle is going to make sure you don’t end up in jail, but to be honest, it doesn’t look good for you.” Kyle is the lawyer we hired to take our case against Wendy. He didn’t want to do it, but somehow Lola convinced him. 

“I told you we should’ve went to Clyde.” Lola tells me. 

Bebe shrugs. “You still can. Kyle really doesn’t want to help you anyway.”

“Why not?” 

“Do you really have to ask? It’s a betrayal to his best friend.”

Lola rolls her eyes. “How unprofessional! This doesn’t have anything to do with Stan!” 

Bebe laughs. “Unprofessional? That’s rich coming from you Nurse Rachel.” Lola starts to say something, but Bebe stops her before she’s able to get anything out. “Why don’t you step outside so I can talk to my client in private?” 

Lola turns towards me. “Is that okay with you Jenny?” 

I nod. “It’s fine Lola.”

“Fine!” Lola stands up while glaring at Bebe. “I’ll give Clyde a call.” She heads out. 

Bebe shakes her head. “You really should drop her as a friend. If you can even call her that…”

“Don’t…she’s my best friend.”

“I’m not speaking to you as a lawyer, I’m speaking as a friend. She’s toxic and she always has been. You never would’ve done something like this to Wendy or to anyone if she didn’t put you up to it.” 

I sigh. “I can’t fully blame her. I didn’t have to go along with it. I could’ve stopped it at anytime.” 

“Why didn’t you? You knew it was wrong.” 

“I…I just didn’t care enough.” I look away from her. I won’t lie, I feel a little embarrassed by my behavior. 

“That’s not like you Jenny.”

I turn towards her. “You’ve been cheating on before. How would you feel if Kenny knocked up one of those women and then invited them and their baby to live in your house?” 

“That would be a fuck no!” Bebe responds without hesitation. 

I shake my head. “If I had said that, Stan would’ve hated me.” 

“You didn’t say that and now Stan does hate you and wants a divorce. You should’ve been honest about your feelings.”

“She didn’t have anywhere to go.” 

“You still should’ve been honest. There’s nothing you can say that’s going to make you the victim here.” 

“I’m not trying to be the victim!” I start crying. “I just wanted to hold onto to my husband. Is that such a bad thing! I gave him another chance after he cheated. Now I’ve lost him to that whore! I knew that was going to happen the moment she came back into his life.” 

Bebe hands me a box of tissues. “But that was because you tried to manipulate the situation. You’ll think about that the next time you want to listen to Lola, won’t you?” 

“I guess…” I tell her as I wipe my eyes. 

“I’ll do my best to help you get joint custody of Olivia. In the meantime, you need to keep your distance from Stan and Wendy.” 

“I may see them at the hospital when I go to see Olivia.” I remind her. 

Bebe glares at me. “Figure it out. If you have another blow up at them, especially in the hospital, it can hurt your case.”

I sigh. “Fine! I’ll keep my distance!” I stand up and head towards the door. 

“Jenny?” 

I turn towards her. “Yes?” 

“I would advise you to stay away from Lola too. She’s bad news, but you already know that.” 

“Thanks Bebe. We’ll be in touch.” I head out. I can’t promise that last part. I may need to her help. Then again, is her help worth it…?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Wendy’s POV

“I want mommy!” Olivia cries. Stan and I brought her and Jake home a few days ago. So much happened from the time we had that confrontation in the hospital with Jenny and Lola to now. Jenny and Lola have been sentenced. Lola was sentenced to 20 years in jail for blackmail, fraud, and unlawfully administering a drug without consent. She’s also being sued by the hospital. Jenny was only sentenced to 4 years for conspiracy. I think she deserved more time, but I don’t make the laws. 

Clyde and I are officially divorced. As promised, he left me with absolutely nothing. I had to see a specialist due to side effects from the drugs that Lola injected me with. Stan was kind enough to pay my bill. I took Stan up on his offer to move in with him. His divorce isn’t final yet, so until it is, we agreed we would sleep in separate bedrooms once the kids came home. As of now, Olivia thinks Jenny is away for work. Stan didn’t have the heart to tell her Jenny is in jail. Since they’ve been home, Olivia has had a few episodes of crying for her mom. 

Stan kneels down beside Olivia’s bed. “I know you do, but as I’ve told you before, you have me and Ms. Wendy. We can help you.”

“It’s not the same. When can I see mommy?”

“I promise you she’ll call soon.” Stan kisses her on the forehead. “Can you excuse us for a minute?” He pulls me into the hallway. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask him. 

Stan sighs. “She wants Jenny. I understand that, but I can’t make her understand that she won’t see her for awhile without telling her she’s in jail.”

“Yeah...”

“You should see if you can get through to her.”

I’m a little hesitant to do that. “I don’t know Stan. I may be overstepping my boundaries.”

Stan smiles. “You’re going to be her stepmom someday. Might as well get your practice in.”

“I’ll try...”

“Thanks babe.” He kisses me and I head into Olivia’s room. 

“Hi Olivia.” I greet her. 

“Hi.” She looks away from me. 

I sit down on the bed. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

She shakes her head. “I just want my mom. I haven’t seen her in awhile and I miss her.”

“She misses you two. She’ll see you as soon as she can.”

“I hope so...”

“She will. Now in the meantime, are you sure there isn’t anything your daddy or I can do?”

She shakes her head again. “No...”

“Positive?”

“Yes. Thank you. I’m going to take a nap.” She covers herself up and turns to her side. 

“Okay. If you need anything, let us know.”

“Thanks.” I leave the room closing the door behind me. I see Stan smiling. 

“You were great!”

“You think so? I didn’t get any further with her than you did.”

“She didn’t completely shut you out so that’s a plus.”

“Yeah...” I suddenly feel a little dizzy. 

“Are you okay?” Stan asks as he touches my arm. 

I nod. “I just got a little lightheaded that’s all...”

“Maybe you should lie down for a bit.” 

I shake my head. “I’m okay.” Just then the doorbell rings. “Do you want me to get it?” 

“Sure, if you’re feeling up to it.” 

“I’m fine.” I go downstairs and open the door. It turns out to be Kenny and Bebe.

“What’s up Wendy?” Kenny greets me. 

“Hi Kenny, hi Bebe.” I greet them as I gesture for them to come inside. In this short time, I’ve gotten to know the two of them. Stan is lucky to have them as friends. 

“Hi.” Bebe greets me. 

“Where’s Stan?” Kenny asks.

“I’m right here.” Stan announces as he comes downstairs. “What brings you two by?” 

“We came to see how the kids are doing.”

Bebe hands me a few gift bags. “We also got them some welcome home presents.” 

“That was nice of you.” I smile. 

“Plus we wanted to make sure you two are okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Stan asks her.

“Life has changed for you two. Wendy’s divorced, your soon to be ex-wife is in jail, and now your kids are home recuperating from surgery. That’s a lot to deal with in a short amount of time.” 

“We’ve managed.” Stan tells her as he puts his arm around me and kisses me on my forehead. 

“I brought some beers!” Kenny announces as he holds up a twelve pack. “I thought you could use those.” 

“I’ll take one!” 

Kenny opens a beer and hands it to Stan. He turns to me and holds out another beer. “Wendy?” 

Just looking at that beer is making me sick. “No thanks, I’ll pass.”

Kenny shrugs. “More for us.” 

“We can go out on the deck and let the ladies chat.” Stan tells him. 

“Sounds good.” Kenny looks at Bebe. “Is that cool?”

She smiles and nods. “Yeah, that’s fine.” The guys head out back and Bebe and I sit down on the couch. I’m feeling really nauseous. 

“Are you okay? You seem out of it.” Bebe asks. I can tell she’s really concerned. 

I nod. “I’m fine, just a little tired.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure…”

“You look a little…pale.”

“I’m fine.” I can feel it coming… “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go check on Jake!” I quickly run upstairs to the bathroom and close the door. I immediately throw up in the toilet. I’m glad I was able to hold it long enough. I flush the toilet, wash my hands, and rinse my mouth. Then suddenly…

“Get out of my house, you homewrecking slut!” I look up and I see Jenny standing behind me in the mirror. That’s impossible! She’s in jail! I turn away. “You’re never going to have Stan!” I close my eyes. 

“It’s just a hallucination…” I whisper to myself. The doctor warned me that this could happened. I look again and I see Bebe standing behind me. “Bebe?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just worried about you. Are you okay?”

Let out a huge sigh of relief. “I’m okay…” 

“Are you pregnant?” 

I chuckle. “Why would you ask me that?” 

“Just because I have teens, doesn’t mean I don’t know the signs. You’re tired, refusing to drink, and I heard you throwing up. So like I said, are you pregnant?” I’m glad that’s all she heard. 

“No! At least…I don’t think I am.”

“Are you late?” 

I look away. “I…I don’t know. With everything that’s happened, I haven’t been able to keep track.” 

“Do you want me to get you a test?”

I shake my head. “No thanks.”

“Don’t you want to know?”

“This isn’t a good time…”

Bebe laughs. “What do you mean? You and Stan are happy and in love! I know Stan wants more kids.”

“He wanted a son until he found out about Jake. Did you forget that Stan is still married?”

Bebe shrugs. “Not for long. Plus she’s in jail.”

“He might think I’m trying to trap him.”

“Stan isn’t like that.”

“He’s been through so much. I don’t want to add to his stress.”

“I think you’ve been through just as much if not more. Besides, you can’t get yourself pregnant.”

“I don’t even know if that’s the case!” 

“Let’s find out.” She leads me outside where the guys are. “Wendy and I are running out. We’ll be back in a few.”

“Okay!” They say in unison. Bebe leads me to her car. 

“What are you doing?” I ask her. 

“We’re going to CVS so you can buy a test!” I look at her nervously. Oh God, what if I am pregnant? Stan is going to be so angry with me…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wendy’s POV

Bebe and I made it back from CVS. I took the test, but I’m sitting with Bebe with my eyes closed because I’m terrified of what the results are. I open my eyes and look down at the test. I look at Bebe then close my eyes again. “It’s positive…” I whisper.

“I knew it! Congratulations!” Bebe hugs me tightly. 

I open my eyes. “Don’t congratulate me yet. Stan is going to be so disappointed.” 

“No he’s not! Why do you think that?”

“I just have a feeling…” 

“He missed out on your pregnancy with Jake. He’s going to want to make up for that.”

I let out as sigh as I look at the test again hoping the results change. “You’re right…”

“So go tell him already!” She grabs my arm and pulls me outside.

Stan’s POV

Kenny and I are talking about Jenny and Lola when Wendy and Bebe come outside. “You ladies finally decided to join us?” Kenny asks them. 

Bebe gestures to Kenny. “Kenny, can you come inside with me for a minute?”

“Now?”

She nods. “Yes! I want to show you something in the kitchen.”

“Okay...I’ll be right back dude.” Kenny tells me. 

“Take your time.” Kenny and Bebe go inside. I pat the chair next to me. “Have a seat.” I tell Wendy. She sits down and I put my arm around her. I notice she looks as if she’s about to cry. “Are you okay? You look sad.”

She shakes her head. “I’m not sad, but there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant…”

My eyes widen. I wasn’t expecting to hear that from her. “You are?” She nods. “That’s great!” I hug her and she starts crying. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry.” She wipes her eyes on my shirt. 

“For what?” 

“I know we didn’t plan this. We’ve been so careful…”

I smile and wipe away another tear that drops from her eye. “That’s okay.”

“You’re not mad?” 

I shake my head. “No, I’ve always wanted to extend my family.” 

“The timing isn’t right.” 

“Is there ever a right time? I’ll be divorced soon, we can get married and raise our kids together like a family.” I run my fingers through her hair. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I wanted that before you told me you were pregnant. Nothing’s changed.” 

“Oh Stan!” She hugs me and sobs on my shoulder. I don’t know why this has her so upset. I rub her back to try to calm her down.

“Everything’s going to be okay. You don’t have to go through this pregnancy alone or have to deal with an asshole like Clyde.”

She looks up and smiles. “I’m happy to hear you say that. I was so scared when I was pregnant with Jake.” 

“You have no reason to be scared. I’m here for you.” I kiss her forehead. “Now, no more tears, okay?” 

Wendy nods. “Okay?” 

“Is it safe to come back out?” We turn and see Bebe sticking her head out the door. 

“Of course.” I tell her. 

Bebe looks at Wendy. “Did you tell him?” 

“She told me!” 

“Great!” She and Kenny come out with two bottles. “Congratulations!” They pop both bottles. 

“Really guys?” I say as I roll my eyes. They didn’t act like this when Jenny was pregnant with Olivia. 

“Yes really! This is a cause for a celebration! Champagne for us, sparkling cider for Wendy!” She pours Wendy’s glass while Kenny is pouring mine. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Wendy tells them. 

“Of course we did! Stan is one of my best friends! You’re his new woman, it’s only right!” Kenny tells her as he takes a sip. 

“Thank you.”

“So if it’s another boy, you’re going to name him Kenny, right?” Kenny chuckles. 

“Yeah right dude!” I snort as I nearly choke on my champagne. 

“I don’t know Stan, I kind of like the sound of Kenny Marsh.” Wendy teases. 

Kenny puts his arm around Wendy. “I really like her Stan. You better keep her! Don’t fuck this one up!” 

I narrow my eyes. “Dude, we’re not naming our son Kenny! For fuck’s sake it rhymes with Jenny!”

“Good point.” Kenny shrugs. “Well it was worth a try.” 

“I just hope the baby is healthy. That’s all I can ask for.” Wendy adds in as she puts her hand on her stomach. 

“I’m happy for you guys! I hope everything works out for the two of you!” Bebe smiles. 

“I’m shocked to hear you say that. I thought Jenny was your friend?” I ask her. She’s the one who set Jenny and I up on a blind date all those years ago.

She nods. “She is, but clearly you two just weren’t meant to be. I would never have to plot and scheme against another woman to hold onto Kenny.” She smiles at Kenny. 

“Kenny’s cheated on you before?” Wendy asks raising an eyebrow. 

“Quite a few times early in our marriage. But we got through it.”

“Yeah, I was young and immature then.” Kenny adds in. “I got it all out of my system.”

“I did too.” Bebe smirks. 

“Wait…you cheated on Kenny?” Wendy seems shocked. I already knew all of this so it isn’t a surprise to me. 

“You think I was going to let him step out on me and stay faithful? Yeah right!” 

“Oh wow. So how did you guys get through it?”

“Years of counseling.” Kenny informs her as he puts his arm around Bebe’s waist. “Actually the same counselor Stan and Jenny went to.” 

“At least she helped you guys.” I give Wendy a tight squeeze. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m with you now. I promise you, I won’t cheat on you.”

“Really?”

“Really! I meant it when I said I had feelings for you. That grows more every moment I spend with you.” I take her hand. “I love you Wendy Testaburger. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our children.” I kiss her hand. 

“I love you too Stan!” She kisses me. I know most people won’t agree with the way we ended up together, but it doesn’t matter. We’re moving forward with our lives and we’re happy. That’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a certain someone doesn't have to ask, the epilogue is coming soon.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Stan’s POV

5 months later…

“Hang in there Wendy. It’s going to be okay.” I give Wendy a kiss on her forehead. 

“I don’t understand why this is happening again!” She cries. She’s been having hallucinations off and on for months now. They’ll happen at random times. She’ll see Jenny, Clyde, or Lola trying to harm her and obviously none of them are anywhere nearby. 

“Your doctor said you would experience long term effects from the drugs.” 

“I didn’t think I would still be hallucinating…” She sniffles. “I just want to be home with my family!”

“I know babe, but you have to get better first.” I look down at the scratches and bruises on my arm. I quickly roll down my sleeves so Wendy isn’t upset by seeing them. 

“Stan, I don’t want to give birth in a psych ward!” She tries to move her hands to rub her growing belly, but she’s currently in restraints. 

“I promise you won’t.” I give her another kiss on the forehead. “You’ll be out of here before you know it. I’ll take really good care of the kids. I promise.”

“Thank you.” I wipe the tears from her eyes just before leaving.

So as you guessed, Wendy is back in the psych ward. Her latest episode that landed her in here is when she was screaming at poor Olivia. Olivia was making herself a sandwich, but Wendy was seeing Jenny coming after her with a knife. She nearly attacked Olivia and when I tried to stop her, she called me Clyde and attacked me. That’s why my arms are bruised. I really didn’t want to send her here, but I didn’t have any other choice. I couldn’t calm her down and poor Olivia is now traumatized. 

Jenny and I are officially divorced. The divorce was final last month. She told Olivia that she’s against, even though I still think that was a bad idea. She didn’t take any accountability for her actions and blamed everything on Wendy. Naturally, Olivia thinks Wendy is the reason her mother is in jail. Wendy’s latest episode probably didn’t help matters at all. 

Olivia and Jake have made a full recovery from their surgery. I’m forever grateful for that! Not only that, Jake is making some progress in his development. He’s starting to talk a little and he’s trying to stand on his own. We still have to take him to see an occupational therapist and a speech therapist. I want my little guy walking and talking like he should be at his age!

Wendy and I aren’t married yet. We decided to wait until after the baby, which is another boy, is born. I want to wait until Olivia is on better terms with her. After Jenny told her that Wendy is the reason she’s in jail, Olivia has had a hard time accepting our relationship. She’s too young to really understand everything that happened so I honestly don’t know if she’ll ever accept Wendy. She’s going to have to eventually because she isn’t going anywhere. 

“Mr. Marsh?” I turn around and see Dr. Moultrie approaching me. 

“Yes Dr. Moultrie?”

“I got your wife’s test results.” She informs me. Yes, she said wife. I had to say we’re married so I could have her committed and so I can be in the loop as to what’s going on with her. 

I nod. “Yes?” 

“She still has a high level of mesacline in her system…” My jaw drops. How is this possible? It made sense before because Lola was drugging her. Is Wendy still being drugged? But by whom…?

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a little short. Obviously I have set this up for a sequel. I may or may not write one, it depends on you guys. If you would like one, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
